Try And Stop Me
by LionsLady11-09-70
Summary: Randy Orton always had his way with girls. Ashley Missarro never did. When a diva search winner gets together with a 3rd generation superstar, one diva will try to break them apart. Will she be successful and get back the man she once loved?
1. Breaking Rules

**Editors Note: **Hey everyone! Here's my new story. It's a Randy Orton story for all you Randy lovers! I wasn't planning on doing a Randy story actually. But someone posed me with a challenge to make one. So here I am! I don't know exactly where this story will go so just bear with me here. Thank you for all the reviews on my past stories **New Beginnings** which I just finished and **Unknown Love**!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was RAW Homecoming 2005. Randy was getting ready for the night in his room. He was to face his best friend John Cena. A lot of the ladies called it "The Battle of the Sexiest." Whoever came out on top would be the sexiest out of the 2 of them. Randy always laughed whenever someone mentioned it. Pausing his train of thought John came bursting into his room.

"Randy they're here! The divas are here!"

Randy got up and ran with his friend to the entrance to the arena. They always did this. One would stand guard at the entrance. If they saw even a hint of the divas car, they would run full throttle to the other mans room to alert them. They would run back and watch the divas come out of their car. Then they would rate the divas on a scale 1-10. They made it part of their warm up. So Randy and John waited outside while the divas car pulled up. The divas knew that Randy and John always did this. They were the official diva welcomers. One by one each diva got out of the car.

"Randy look at Trish. God she looks so hot in that all white outfit."

"And the belt makes it even better. She always gets a 10. But dude look at Candace!"

"Whoa man. That's all I gotta say. She can be my playboy bunny anytime. But I give her an 8."

"8? What in the world is wrong with you?"

"Look at her outfit. It's so……slutty."

"Alright I'll agree with you on that."

"Hey John, who's that?"

John looked at the girl Randy was pointing at. She was wearing kaki pants with an olive green shirt. A navy blue bandana was on her head. She had that punk rock kind of style. She was new, he could tell.

"Oh her? That's Ashley. She's the Diva Search winner."

"Diva Search huh? She's pretty hot."

But that wasn't all that attracted Randy to her. Her blonde hair and blue eyes made him lost in her. She was different then all the other divas. She obviously didn't care about what she looked like because she didn't have any make-up on yet. Yet her skin was so clear and perfect. Randy ditched John and walked up to the new diva. She was talking to Trish and Torrie.

"Hello ladies. How are you?"

"Randy! We're fine thanks. How are you?"

"Great just great. Hey! Who is this beautiful young lady to my right?"

He could see Ashley blush.

"I'm Ashley. I'm new here."

"Well it's very nice to meet you Ashley. May I add that you have stunning features."

Randy took her hand and kissed the top of it. Ashley giggled. Torrie rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry to break up…..whatever this is up. But she has to go see the venue. Trish do you mind taking her in?"

Trish said bye to Randy and dragged Ashley into the venue. Ashley blew Randy a kiss. Randy caught it and put it in his pocket. After she was in the arena Torrie hit him on the head.

"Ow! Torrie what the hell?"

"Just because there's a new diva doesn't mean you can hit on her."

"Awwww you're ruining all the fun!"

"Trust me Randy I know what you're up to. She's just some diva you think you can hit on till another girl comes along."

"Just because you and I have bad history doesn't mean that I'll have bad history with anyone else."

"That is not the point!"

"But that is where it will lead to isn't it? I'll hit on any girl I please."

Randy brushed past Torrie and made his way into the arena. Torrie sighed. This wasn't going to be fun.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ashley was sitting in Trish's room. She was looking at Trish's belt. Trish was shining it with some polish.

"So who was that back there?"

"Oh Randy? Yeah he's a total hottie. But watch out. He doesn't treat girls well."

"Why did you date him?"

"I didn't but Torrie did. In the end it was a really nasty fight that lead to a bitter break up. But just do me a favor. Stay away from Randy ok?"

Ashley nodded her head. She made a mental note in her head to stay clear of Randy. She hugged Trish and headed to her locker room. She wasn't paying any attention and ran into Randy himself.

"Whoa slow down. Are you lost?"

"No I was headed to my room. Sorry I ran into you."

She walked around Randy, making sure not to look in his eyes.

"Hey wait up!"

Randy ran up behind her. He got a hold of her arm and turned her around.

"Hey are you ok or something? Nervous?"

"Trish told me to stay away from you. She told me what you did to Torrie and that you would do the same to me."

Randy laughed. Ashley looked into his eyes. Damn it! His eyes were a perfect blue. Then he put on his famous smirk. That made him look so hot!

"Listen. What happened between me and Torrie is the past. Now you're not Torrie are you?"

"No."

"So, the outcome would be different with any girl I went out. Isn't that right?"

Ashley nodded her head. He had a good point.

"Now let's do some role playing. This will help you in the future. Let's say that I asked you out. What would you say?"

Ashley saw him move closer. He was much taller then her, but she didn't care. She really liked him.

"I would say yes."

"Good answer. Now lets say I asked to kiss you right here. What would you say to that?"

This time Ashley moved closer.

"I would say that you didn't have to ask."

"I love these answers."

With no more questions Randy kissed her. His lips were soft as silk and he smelt oh so good. Ashley felt a sudden attraction to the 3rd generation superstar. Then the kiss became more passionate. But Ashley didn't care. She just got the man of her dreams. But one certain diva was growing jealous at the site of this encounter.


	2. Dirty Little Secret

Torrie looked on to the new couple. She wanted to go up to Ashley and pull her away so she could have Randy back. What had happened between them hurt her at the time. But when she left him she instantly missed him. She shook memories from her mind and snapped back to reality. She saw Randy and Ashley walk to Ashley's room. Torrie turned around and walked back to Trish's room. On the way she ran into John.

"Hey Torrie. Have you seen Randy anywhere?"

"He was headed to Ashley's locker room with her."

"So he actually got her. Never thought I would see the day where a woman would fall for his cheap flirting."

Torrie gave John a death stare. John then realized a little too that Torrie had fallen for his "cheap flirting" first.

"Sorry Torrie. I forgot…."

"Forget about it. Just…never mind."

Torrie walked around the Champion and decided she didn't want to see Trish any more. She walked into her room which she shared with Candace. Candace was in there talking on her phone and twirling her hair. Finally he shut her phone and sighed.

"Who was that?"

"Oh no one. Where have you been?"

"In Trish's room. Do you know that Randy and Ashley are the new 'it' couple?"

"No effin way! Didn't Ashley know that you still liked Randy?"

Torrie looked at the ground. She left that part out.

"You didn't tell her did you?"

"How could I? When she saw a picture of him she started to blush! She deserves him more then me anyways. After what we did to eachother…"

There was a knock on the door. As Torrie tired to remember what she was going to say Candace opened the door.

"Torrie it's for you!"

Ashley peered in and waved. Torrie waved back. Candace left the room, leaving the two blonde divas to talk.

"I hope that your not mad about me and Randy."

"Why would I be?"

"Well first off I saw you in the hall looking at us out of the corner of my eye. Second, I know you used to go out with him. I heard that it was pretty serious. Sometimes exes still have feeling towards their ex. Is it ok though if I go out with Randy?"

Torrie wanted to scream no and that she was the only girl for him. But Ashley came and asked for her permission to go out with Randy. Torrie sighed and knew that this was the end.

"Of course I don't mind. Have fun."

"Oh Torrie thank you so much! I didn't want to go out with him if you weren't ok with it! Oh I feel so much better now! Thank you!"

The bubbly diva hugged Torrie and ran out of the room. Torrie looked out the door to see Ashley skip down the hall. She was obviously in love with Randy. She was acting exactly how Torrie acted when her and Randy first kissed. All the divas called it "The Randy Skip." Somehow it was no ordinary skip, but Torrie saw no difference. But now Torrie passed on Randy, the Randy skip, and the love of her life to Ashley. She was happy for her, but part of her wanted to tear the new diva apart.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ashley was skipping back to her room. She felt so much better to know that there were no hard feelings between her and Torrie. As she skipped she passed Amy and Trish.

"There's the Randy Skip."

Ashley was confused, but shook it off and skipped along. She finally reached her room. Her legs were aching from skipping all that way. She didn't skip to often. When she did, it was short distances. She walked into her room and found Randy lying on the floor with his eyes closed and listening to music. Ashley laughed and kneeled down on the floor. Randy looked so at peace. What a perfect time to disturbe the peace. She took the ear pieces out of his ears. Randy opened his eyes and looked around groggily. He looked to his right to find Ashley holding his ear pieces.

"What did you do that for?"

Ashley put the ear pieces to her ears. She immediately took them out. The music was a loud rock band.

"How can you relax to this?"

"It's Mercy Me. They sing my entrance music. I always listen to them before each show."

"How about something more soothing?"

"Like what?"

"How about me?"

"Well I could listen to you any day."

Randy started to tickle the diva search winner. She was laughing so hard. She tried to push him away but he was so damn strong. She fell to the ground and he got up and got on top of her. Then Ashley started to poke the 3rd generation superstar. He got off her and started to laugh. For the next 10 minutes they switched off poking and tickling. In the end, Randy prevailed by pinning Ashley down. Ashley was still laughing, trying to get a deep breath in. Once Ashley was calmed, Randy kissed her again. This kiss was more passionate then the last one. Ashley rolled out from under him, leaving him looking like he was kissing air. Ashley started to laugh again.

"What the heck hun?"

"I have to go take a shower."

Ashley grabbed her clothes and hopped in the shower. She didn't hear anything for the next 10 minutes. She wondered if Randy left or fell asleep. She was wrong. Randy jumped in the shower, almost knocking Ashley out.

"Randy get out!"

"What? I have to take a shower too. I'm just saving water by taking one with you."

"But Randy!"

"But Randy what?"

Ashley couldn't think of a good reason to kick him out. She started to look at his body. Her eyes traveled lower as she looked at his face, then his abs. She reached his legs, but looked away. Randy smiled and laughed.

"God I feel like a 5 year old playing 'You Show Me Yours And I'll Show You Mine'."

"You didn't play that when you were a kid?"

Ashley playfully punched Randy. Then Randy trapped her in the corner of a shower and kissed her. Her hands went onto his crazy amazing abs. Suddenly the air got cold. They realized the shower curtain was open. They looked out to find a WWE superstar looking right at them.


	3. There's About To Be A Girlfight!

**Editors Note: **Since it's thanksgiving tomorrow I will not have time to update. Hope everyone has a happy thanksgiving tomorrow!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Jesus John where did you learn your manners?"

"Well I'm sorry! Jesus why didn't you lock the door?"

Ashley grabbed the shower curtain to cover herself up. This would be the most embarrassing moment ever.

"Vince wants to see you when you're done with…..this."

John looked at Ashley and winked. Ashley looked and saw that she grabbed the clear part of the shower curtain. She threw it down and went behind Randy. John laughed and left the bathroom. Ashley punched Randy in the arm and got out of the shower. She grabbed a towel and paced the bathroom floor.

"Ow babe what was that for?"

"For being to stupid to forget to lock the door! Geeze I'm so embarrassed!"

"You are? You don't think John seeing me naked was embarrassing for me? You shouldn't be embarrassed."

"Oh why not? I'm only your girlfriend!"

"Because you have the perfect body."

Randy got out and grabbed a towel for himself. Ashley laughed and started to brush her hair. Randy came up behind her and puts his hands on her waist.

"If John winks at me every time he sees me I swear I'll kick his ass to Survivor Series."

Randy laughed and kissed her neck. Ashley sighed and put her arms around Randy's neck. The room was so quiet. Ashley wished that this moment would never end. Ashley turned around and kissed Randy on the cheek.

"You should go see Vince before he gets mad."

"But I wanna stay here with you."

"I know I want you to stay here too but Vince has very little patience so go see him."

Randy turned around and grabbed his clothes. Once he was dressed, he kissed Ashley and left the bathroom. Ashley sighed and smiled. She was so deep in love. Shortly after Amy burst threw the door.

"God first John now you! Does anyone have manners to knock on the door?"

"Haha whatever. John told me what he saw."

"God that perv."

Amy laughed and patted Ashley on the back.

"So you and Randy are moving pretty fast. I mean showering together? You guys haven't even had your first date!"

"Hey! He just jumped into the shower when I was already in there! It's not my fault."

Ashley started to get her clothes on. Her kaki pants seemed looser on her then before. She shrugged it off and started to blow dry her hair. She forgot that Amy was still in the room.

"Do you even know what happened between Randy and Torrie?"

Amy had to yell over the roar of the blow dryer. Ashley turned it off and looked at Amy.

"I never asked."

"Well you might as well ask. God it was the biggest break up WWE has ever seen."

"Can you tell me when I'm done blow drying my hair?"

"Yeah sure."

Ashley turned it back on and finished drying her hair. She brushed it once more and put on her bandana. She got out her makeup bag.

"Ok you can tell me now."

Amy jumped on the bathroom sink. She started to swing her legs.

"God I fell like its story time."

"Haha just start the story."

"Alright alright a little demanding are we? OK it all started about 1 year into their marriage. Torrie was out with Me, Trish and Stacey. She was totally wasted. She had like, 10 Jack Daniels shots! She saw this hot guy across the bar. Forgetting she had a boyfriend she walked up to him and started to dance with him. We girls tried to get her to go back to the hotel for 2 hours, but she wouldn't budge. Finally we gave up and got in a cab to go back to the hotel. The next morning she still wasn't back. At 8 she walks into our room looking like a slut. She clearly forgot her clothes at wherever she went. So she went to go take a shower. Stacey got a text message on her phone. It was pictures of Torrie and the guy totally having sex at his house."

Ashley dropped her mascara brush into the sink.

"Are you kidding me? Who was this guy?"

"He was some friend or Randy's. Supposedly Randy was in the bar the same time we were. His friend was waiting for him to come back from the bathroom. He ditched Randy knowing that he was with his girlfriend but he didn't care. So that night we had a house show. During Torrie's match with Molly Holly Randy came running down the aisle and interfered with her match. He pulled Torrie up and started to yell at her. He had a mic in his hand for some promo he forgot to put down so everyone could hear what he was saying."

Ashley stopped putting on her eyeliner and froze. That must have been so bad for Torrie!

"Once Randy said it all everyone in Dallas knew what Torrie had done. Torrie started to cry and plead for Randy's forgiveness, but he wanted nothing from her. He dumped her in front of everyone that night."

Amy took a deep breath and got some water. Her throat was dry from telling that long story.

"Oh how horrible! Hoe could Torrie do that to Randy?"

Amy shrugged her shoulders. Ashley put all her makeup back into her bag. She left the bathroom and threw the bag into her suitcase. She started to head to Torrie's room.

"Hey where are you going?"

"To give Torrie a piece of my mind."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Randy was walking to Vince's office. He had a huge smile on his face. Despite John seeing him and Ashley naked, he was in love. He knocked on Vince's door and waited for the OK to come in. Once he heard Vince give the OK, he walked into the lavish office.

"Randy! The man I wanted to see! Come, take a seat."

Randy sat down in the chair across from Vince's. He couldn't help but look at all the pictures in his office. There was one with the WWE title. He silently laughed to himself. It was so funny to see Vince as an actual champion.

"So Randy. You are one of the biggest rising stars this business has ever seen."

Randy smiled to himself. Of course he was! I mean, he was the youngest WHC in WWE history!

"So me and the creative writers were thinking yesterday. We were thinking about what we could do with your character. Suddenly it dawned on us. So after much discussion we finally thought of something I'm sure you will be pleased with."

Randy leaned forward in his seat. This better have been good news.

"We decided that you were going to have a feud with John Cena. I know you two are on different brands. But that's what makes it so exciting! In the end, you would win the WWE Championship."

Randy's jaw dropped. He would be the next WWE Champion! He could hear it now.

'_The winner of this match, and the new WWE Champion! Randy Orton!'_

He could see Ashley right next to him raising his hand in victory. He could now see Ashley everywhere in his future.

"Thank you so much Vince! I couldn't thank you enough."

"I thought you would like it. Now go get ready. The RAW Homecoming starts in 10 minutes."

Randy got up and shook Vince's hand. Then they both heard screaming outside Vince's office. They opened the door to see two blonde girls going at it. Randy saw that one of them was Ashley. Randy ran and pulled Ashley off of….Torrie? Torrie went for Ashley but John held her back. Ashley tried to get out of Randy's grip, and she got pretty damn close. But he was too strong.

"Come on Torrie show me what you got!"

"John go bring Torrie that way, I'll bring Ashley this way."

Randy and John dragged the divas to their respected rooms. All the way there Ashley and Torrie shouted insults at each other. Once they were far away Randy let go of her.

"What was all that about?"

"Amy told me what she did to you."

"So you think you had the authority to go after her?"

"I didn't! She came after me!"

"Why?"

"Hell I don't know! But she didn't come at me with fists at first."

"What did she come after you with then huh? Hair spray?"

"God no! She came after me with a knife."


	4. Looking Into The Future And To The Past

"What do you mean? Did she come at you with an actual knife?"

Ashley could say yea and get Torrie fired. But she knew Torrie meant no harm. So she decided to lie.

"Wait….oh wow blonde moment! It was a fake knife! She was probably trying to scare me! I'm sorry babe!"

Randy sighed. He looked at the blonde diva. She had on her 'sorry I was stupid' smile. He always fell for that smile.

"Alright. Next time don't give me a scare. That would be the only time I would beat up a woman."

Ashley laughed. She moved closer to Randy and kissed him. Finally she pulled away. They walked down the hall until Shane came by and grabbed Ashley's arm.

"Shane what are you doing?"

Randy grabbed Ashley's other arm and pulled her back to her. Shane spun around and almost fell. Randy poked him and he did fall. Ashley let out a laugh, but stopped when Shane gave her an evil look.

"Haha good one Randy. But Ashley is going out to her match with Trish in 10 minutes so we need her to be by the curtain."

"I can bring her there in 10 minutes."

"You think I'm going to trust her with you? The only way I would is if you two were going out!"

Randy looked at Ashley, who was looking back. Obviously he was behind on all the gossip behind Vince's closed office doors.

"He's right Randy. I'll see you when my match is done and then I'll help you warm up for yours."

Ashley kissed him passionately on the lips to prove a point. Shane stood there, mouth wide open. This time Ashley had to grab Shane's arm to get him going. Once they were walking to the curtain again Shane spoke.

"I didn't know…..when did this…..how long?"

"Don't worry Shane. We got together tonight so don't worry."

"Have you gone out yet?"

"Not yet but we are after tonight."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know. Any place that's open after tonight."

After 5 minutes they reached the curtain. Trish was already standing there.

"God Shane you take a long time!"

"Sorry here's your partner!"

Shane pushed Ashley toward the Women's Champion and ran back to his dad's office. Ashley stopped herself from falling and laughed. Trish adjusted the belt so that it was perfectly centered on her shoulder. Ashley stared at the belt. She knew that one day she would have that belt. Her mind wandered to a day when she would win the belt.

_She had just won the Women's Championship. She stood up and jumped up and down like crazy. She knelt on the mat and started to cry. The ref presented her with the belt._

"_The winner of this match and the NEW Women's Champion! Ashley!"_

_Ashley stood up and showed her belt to the world. Randy came down from the back and went into the ring. He hugged his girl. They stood there and held up their belts. They were the most dominant team in the WWE. She looked over at her fallen opponent. The former champion was laying and the ref was checking to make sure she was ok. Her opponent was…Trish?_

Ashley snapped out just in time to hear Trish's music sound.

"I said are you ready?"

Ashley looked over at Trish who ran out of patience.

"Yeah let's go."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John had a hard time pulling Torrie away from Ashley. She kept trying to get out of his grip. But John was enjoying it for some reason. Once he was sure they were far away from Ashley and Randy he let Torrie go. She started running away to find the diva search winner.

"Hey get back here!"

John ran after Torrie. She was a pretty fast runner. He got a hold of her arm and turned her around. But he accidentally pushed her to the ground. Since he was holding on to her arm he went down with her. He caught himself before he landed on her. His face was really close to hers. Here eyes were a different kind of blue. She was pretty tan. But her lips….so soft. He couldn't help but kiss her. She didn't give any kiss back for a while, but then she got into it. He finally pulled away after what seemed like a long time. He got up and helped Torrie up.

"I'm sorry…I don't know why I did that."

"It's OK. It's been a while since I've had a kiss from a man."

John's eyebrow went up. Torrie started to laugh.

"What?"

"You like The Rock when you do that."

"Do you think he's sexy?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'll take that as a compliment."

Torrie laughed again. He loved her laugh. He kept making his eyebrow go up to make her laugh. He finally stopped and let Torrie get a good breath in.

"Ok about you and Ashley. What happened back there?"

"Well she brought up how I went behind Randy's back. Damn Amy has a big mouth. I didn't want to hear any more. So, I attacked her. Guess it spilled out to the hall. I didn't even notice."

"Well she shouldn't have brought up what happened between you and Randy in the first place."

"I know! God she was so wrong!"

"Yeah. I mean you remember what happened vaguely enough."

Torrie stood there. Of course she did. It was still clear in her mind.

_Torrie was wrestling Molly Holly. Molly had the upper hand at that point in the match._

"_I know what you did last night. Everyone does."_

_Torrie got up and looked at Molly strange. What was she talking about? She remembered waking up at some person's house that morning. She figured it was one of her friends so she did nothing and left. She jumped on Molly and started pulling her hair. Then she heard the bell ring. She looked up and saw Randy looking pretty mad. She got off Molly._

"_Randy you cost me the match!"_

"_How could you do this to me Tor?"_

"_Do what? I have no idea what you're talking about!"_

"_Where the hell were you last night?"_

"_I was out with the girls! Then I was…"_

_Randy got out his phone and threw it at her. She looked at the pictures that were on his phone. She finally remembered what happened._

"_Randy please…"_

"_Please what? Forgive you and take you back? Hell no! You had sex with my friend Tor! It's over between us!"_

_Both of them realized that the mic Randy had in his hand was on and caught everything they said. The crowd started to chant 'Whore' to Torrie. Torrie got on her knees and pleaded with Randy._

"_Randy please forgive me! I love you!"_

_Randy turned around and looked at the helpless diva._

"_I did."_

_Then he walked out of the ring, leaving Torrie in a mess. Since that day he had gone out with Stacey. She had hated her with all her guts. When he RKO'ed her that one RAW she was so happy. But things haven't been the same between them._

Torrie came back to present day and realized that she was alone. She started to walk to Randy's room. Then she ran. She had to get him back, no matter what it took.


	5. Knock Out

Trish and Ashley walked back from their match. They were both trying to catch a breath. They won against Torrie and Victoria. They locked arms and walked down the hall. The referee from their match ran up behind them and scared them.

"I'm sorry to scare you ladies. But Trish you forgot your belt."

"Oh god! I thought I was missing something! Thank you so much!"

Trish took the belt from the referee. Trish blew him a kiss and walked with Ashley again. Ashley couldn't take her eyes off the belt.

"It's great isn't it?"

"What is?"

"Being the Women's Champion 6 times."

"Oh that! Yeah it is. I love Vince for letting me have it so many times. I owe him big! Why do you think you'll have this in the future?"

"Think? I know I will."

Trish laughed. Ashley cocked her head to the side. She was confused. Why did Trish laugh? Does she think that she couldn't win the belt?

"Hun I'm sorry but as long as I'm around this belt stays on my shoulder."

Ashley laughed with Trish. But she was laughing because she was wrong. She said goodbye to Trish and made her way to Vince's office. She knocked and then went in.

"Ashley! What brings you here?"

"I want the Women's Championship Vince. I don't care how or when I get it, just as long as I take it from Trish."

"Did Randy tell you to come in here?"

"No why?"

"Because I'm giving him the WWE title soon."

Ashley looked shocked. How come Randy hadn't told her sooner? Then she remembered she was rushed off by Shane to go to her match.

"Oh. Well….that's not the point! Trish doesn't think that I can handle being a champion. I want that belt off of her!"

Vince thought about this for a while. Ashley wished that he would hurry up so she could be with Randy before his match with John. Finally Vince was done thinking.

"OK Ashley I'll make you a deal. How about New Years Revolution? Since Randy will win the title then, you can win the Women's title that night too."

Ashley shrieked and jumped up and down. The chains on her pants shone a light into Vince's eyes so he had to cover them. Her bandana fell around her neck.

"Thank you so much Vince! I owe you one!"

Then she blew him a kiss and walked away. Yeah she used Trish's thing, but she didn't care. In 3 months she would be the new Women's Champion. She ran into Randy's room to find him stretching.

"Where were you? Your match was done 20 minutes ago."

"You're looking at the new Women's Champion."

Randy looked confused, then a smile got on his face. Ashley screamed again and jumped into Randy's arms.

"The night you win the WWE title I'll win the Women's Championship. We'll be the most dominant couple in WWE history!"

"Oh babe that's great! God I can't wait till New Years Revolution!"

Randy's cell phone beeped. He looked at it, and then headed out.

"Hey where are you going?"

"My match is soon. You wanna go down to ringside with me?"

Ashley gasped and kissed him. She grabbed his arm and they walked down the hallway. Well Ashley skipped ahead while Randy stood back. He couldn't get something out of his mind. He wished that Ashley hadn't taken so long to get to his room. Then he wouldn't have kissed Torrie.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John was waiting at the curtain for his match. The belt was square on his shoulder. He saw Ashley skip down the hall. He groaned knowing that she would be at ringside with Randy. Torrie was right. He got out his phone and texted Torrie to come down with him. Ashley jump stopped in front of the curtain, causing John to jump a little himself.

"Oh sorry John did I scare you? I'm just happy that's all!"

John forced a fake laugh and rolled his eyes. She was acting like a 5 year old who was having her first crush. Randy finally came up and shook hands with John.

"Good luck out there champ."

"Yeah thanks. Man the brawl will be huge. You think little Ashley can take it?"

Randy laughed, but Ashley didn't. She took it to offense. But John didn't care. Then John felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Torrie.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late Chloe had an accident."

John felt better now that she was there. Ashley looked mad and Randy looked confused.

"You're worried about Ashley? I would worry about Torrie more!"

"But she's been around longer so she knows all about these things."

Torrie nodded her head. She looked over to Ashley who was giving her a death look. Torrie smiled and blew her a kiss. Ashley huffed and turned to Randy and gave him a kiss. John could see that Torrie was getting angry. Thank god that Randy's music played. Randy smiled and they walked out. His usual boo's were heard in the arena. John could hear Joey Styles and King's commentating.

"What in the…Ashley is going to ringside with Randy!"

"No not Ashley! She turned to the dark side!"

"Why is she out here?"

John laughed. He saw the music guy cue to play John's music, but Randy grabbed a mic.

"Just to clue everyone in, Ashley and I will be the most dominating couple in WWE starting now! You put the Legend Killer with the first ever Diva Search winner, you have gold my friend."

John looked at the guy with the script. The guy looked over and shrugged his shoulders. John huffed. Torrie tapped him and John jumped for the 2nd time today.

"Your music's playing."

"Oh."

John grabbed Torrie's waist and kissed her. He didn't know why he did. He pulled away, and went out to his music. Torrie followed close behind. Cheers were heard everywhere. They faded with every step to the ring. When he got to the ring he could her Joey Styles and King again.

"Now John has Torrie with him. What's wrong with tonight?"

"Well Joey it is the RAW Homecoming. Anything can happen!"

"But 2 top players with 2 of the most gorgeous women in the WWE? That's just insane!"

"What you've never seen anything like this in ECW?"

"Not without warning!"

John motioned for a mic. He grabbed it and made sure it was on.

"You think you can bring out a rookie to back you up? I brought someone with actual talent."

The crowd cheered at this remark. Ashley grew mad and grabbed Randy's mic from him.

"Just because you're the champion doesn't mean you can do whatever you want! You better say goodbye to the belt because Randy will take that off you any day!"

Randy ran over and grabbed the mic before Ashley could say anymore. Ashley started to exit the ring. But Torrie wasn't done with her.

"Are you sure Ashley? Because, if I remember, Randy only held the WHC for a couple weeks. What do they call him…um…a transitional champion!"

I was the youngest champion to date!"

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever. Who cares how old you were? Evolution screwed you over! That was the best day of any fans life. Am I right?"

The arena erupted in cheers. Torrie walked out and waved to the ref to start the match. Once the bell rang, John wasted no time. He pounced on Randy while he was still trying to figure out the last comment Torrie made towards him. The men went back and forth. Ashley was screaming like hell. Torrie rolled her eyes. She was like Melina but almost worse. Torrie screamed only when she needed to. Then John caught Randy and clotheslined him. Then he set up for the five knuckle shuffle. Once that connected he motioned for the F-U. Torrie screamed louder. John got Randy up on his shoulders but Randy slid off. He gave John a low blow in front of the ref, causing a DQ. Randy kept pounding on John. Ashley went in and helped. Torrie got in there and tore Ashley off of John. She threw Ashley out of the ring and fought with her outside the ring. Then she saw some of the RAW stars come down the ring to help their champion. Some divas came out to tear Ashley and Torrie apart. But that erupted into a diva brawl. Soon every WWE star and diva was at ringside. The men were in the ring, the ladies out around the ring. Booker got thrown over the ropes and slammed down 2 Smackdown divas. Soon all Smackdown stars retreated. Ashley retreated with Randy. Torrie got in the ring with the rest of the RAW divas. Trish was lifted up next to John so RAW could show their top champions. But some of the guys lifted Torrie up on the other side of John since she was with him at ringside. She gave Ashley a death stare. Ashley ran to the ring and tipped over the guys that were holding Torrie up. Torrie fell off toward the steel steps. Her head hit steel, and she blacked out.


	6. For Now And Forever Babe

Ashley stared at what she had done. It was like Torrie fell in slow motion. She backed away and went to the ramp. She turned around and looked at the titan tron. They were replaying it over and over again. She heard Joey Styles and King.

"Oh my god how could Ashley do such a thing?"

"This feud is just getting started. Oh god someone get medical attention."

"This seems like something Randy would do! God damn Randy's a virus!"

"Someone get rid of both of them!"

John jumped down from Big Show's shoulders and ran to Torrie. Every other RAW star either gathered around Torrie or called for medical attention. Victoria, Candace and Amy moved toward Ashley. The Smackdown divas moved in front of her. Randy grabbed Ashley and escaped through the crowd. But that wasn't such a good idea. Fans were shouting at her and throwing drinks and food at her. She looked to the stairs to find the doctors all around her. John was whispering something to Torrie, but Ashley couldn't make it out. Finally the new couple reached the back with the help of security guards. Ashley stopped and took a couple deep breaths. They basically ran through the fans.

"Babe…"

"I know what I did was wrong and I made a huge mistake."

"No…that was amazing! Totally something I would have done! I guess my ways are rubbing off on you."

"Yeah, but how are they rubbing off me?"

Randy laughed and pulled her to him. She looked so beautiful up close. He pulled her in closer and kissed her. This was their….millionth kiss tonight? But each one felt like his first. He finally pulled away. Ashley was finally smiling.

"So where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere that's open babe."

"Then let's go shower."

"Together again?"

"I'm saving water babe!"

"Fine but lock the door this time won't you?"

Randy and Ashley ran through the halls before all the other stars came back. Some did but the couple went to fast for the stars to talk to Ashley. After they showered (yes Randy did lock the door) Ashley got dressed in the bathroom while Randy got dressed in his main room. Randy got in dark blue jeans, a plain white shirt and a black dress coat. He sat on the couch waiting for his lady. The door opened and the scent of Estee Lauder Beyond Paradise came out. She was wearing a black lace mini dress with light denim jeans under it. A black headband was on her head with a light pink ring on her hand. Randy's jaw dropped. Ashley twirled around and Randy examined her up and down.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it. Let's go. I know the perfect place."

He extended his arm and Ashley grabbed it. They opened the door to all the stars in the hall. Ashley gulped and froze in her place. Randy looked at her and saw her fear. He whispered some reassurance.

"Just don't make eye contact and ignore any comment made toward you."

Ashley stood up straight and the couple walked down the hall. Everyone stopped talking and looked at Ashley. They were obviously talking about her. Ashley kept walking and took Randy's advice. Trish grabbed her arm, which brought Randy back a little.

"We need to talk."

"We need to talk later."

"No now."

Randy came over and tapped on Ashley's shoulder.

"Are we going?"

"Give me a sec. I'll meet you out there OK?"

Randy looked at Ashley, then to Trish, then back to Ashley. He kissed her on the top of the head and walked to the car. Ashley watched him walk out, then re-directed her attention to Trish.

"How is she?"

"Concussion. Unconscious. Finally came to her senses after they got her to the first aid room."

"That's good. Well if that's all then I'll just go."

Ashley turned around and started to walk towards the exit.

"Why did you do it Ash?"

Ashley stopped in her tracks and turned around. She stared Trish dead in the eye.

"I thought she was you."

"So I was your target?"

"Yeah. You see you think your better then everyone. Well here's a news flash. I'm the next best thing around here. And pretty soon, that belt will be mine. So yeah, you were my target. I wanted to put you out for good."

Ashley turned back around and sped walked toward the entrance. She finally made it out to the warm night air. Randy was in the drivers seat waiting for her.

"Hurry up fans wanna mob me!"

Ashley ran to the car and got in. In a flash, they were gone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John sat next to Torrie in the first aid room. She still hadn't come to her senses yet. He realized that he was falling in love with her and he wanted her to be his. He sat there and looked at her face. He could see all her features. She was so beautiful, sometimes she didn't even notice it. He saw her eyelids flutter. He got up and stood by the little bed there. Her eyes opened slowly. But then they stayed open.

"Hey there. How are you feeling?"

Torrie let out a moan. He took that as a call of pain. He went to the table and got the water and medicine the doctor left. John sat on the edge of the bed and lifted her head. She moaned in pain.

"I'm sorry but you have to be upright to take the water and meds."

He got her head against his chest and almost all her body in his lap. He put the meds in her mouth and put the water to her lips. Slowly she sipped the water and managed to get the pills down. John grabbed the ice pack from the cooler under the bed and put it on her head. Torrie looked at the belt and pointed at it.

"Your belt."

"Yeah what about it?"

"Why didn't you put that on my forehead?"

"Why would I?"

"Cause it has so much ice on it."

John laughed at Torrie's joke. Then he realized him moving caused her head to move, therefore putting pain on her. He stopped and pulled her hair back to a pony tail. Torrie looked up and smiled. Then her smile faded into confusion.

"Why are you doing this for me John?"

John looked into her eyes. He could tell that she was happy that he was doing this.

"Because I love you Torrie."

Torrie smiled. She tried to get up, but she still hurt. So John leaned in and kissed her. This time she kissed him back. Probably because she knew it was coming, but still. Torrie pushed the champion away after a short time.

"Torrie what's wrong?"  
Torrie sighed. She hated doing this. She broke a lot of hearts in the past. But why would this one be one of the hardest?

"Because I don't think it would work out between us."

"I was afraid you would say that."

John sighed. He looked at Torrie. She tried to stop tears from falling, but some escaped.

"It's just that I…."

"Still love Randy. I get it."

There was aquward silence for a while. Finally John spoke re-assuring words.

"I just want you to know something Torrie."

"Anything John."

"I want you to know that I will wait for you. No matter how long it will take you to get over Randy, I'll be right there waiting for you."

Torrie was shocked. John was so loyal and he wouldn't give up. She put her hands on his chest. He could tell that she wanted him to lie down. She scooted over as much as she could. John laid down and put his title on the floor. He put her head on his chest. Her hands were placed next to her head. John loved the fell of her soft smooth hands. Torrie wanted badly to say something. She didn't need Randy. As much as she still loved him, there was another man in her life that loved her more.

"I love you John."

John looked down at Torrie. Her face was still toward the door. John kissed the top of her head and stroked her back. They stayed like that for at least 1 hour. Finally Torrie fell asleep. John slowly got up and put Torrie's head back on the bed. He opened the door and picked Torrie up. He carried her toward the exit of the arena. He put her in the passenger seat of his car and drove to the hotel. When he reached the hotel he got valet and carried Torrie to her room. He asked the desk for the diva's room key and went to her room. He unlocked the door and placed Torrie on her bed. He kissed her on the forehead and grabbed a pad and a pen. He wrote a note and put it by her bed.

'_For now and forever babe.'_

He walked away and opened the door. The sliver of light from the hall shined on Torrie. He smiled and closed the door. He had the girl. No person in the world would ruin that……right?


	7. More Work To Do

Ashley and Randy were sitting at a table in the corner. But fans kept coming up and telling Ashley how horrible she was so they got moved to the VIP section. Even though there were other people in there they didn't bother bashing Ashley but just asking for autographs. Finally they were left alone.

"Randy this is a great place! How did you know about it?"

"Last time we were here me, Hunter, Dave and Ric got lost and found this little Italian place. We were here for hours until Vince finally found us and ordered us back to the hotel. Guess they had to make this place bigger."

"Yeah. Hey, do you think this is going to work?"

"What do you mean, 'this?'

"I mean our relationship. I'm on RAW and you're on Smackdown. It would be difficult to see each other."

"Don't worry we can make it work. Now let's go before Vince fires us both."

Ashley looked at the time. It was almost midnight. But she didn't want to go back yet. She wanted to stay out. She remembered the club 5 blocks away from here.

"I have somewhere we can go."

"But Vince…"

"Shut up and follow me."

Ashley paid the bill and left a big tip. She got in Randy's car and demanded the keys. Randy looked at her, but finally gave the keys up. Ashley drove to the club. She looked at the neon lights and the line to get in. The last time Randy was here….he stopped thinking there. He vowed never to step into this club again. But Ashley didn't know better so he didn't bother telling her. She got out and grabbed his hand. They ran across the street and budged in front of everyone else. The bouncer was going to ask for ID but he knew who they were so he let them in. The music was loud and bursting through the speakers. Randy remembered everything about the night when Torrie went behind his back. But who was he with? Before he could finish his thought, Ashley pulled him to the floor.

"Come on! We gotta work off all that spaghetti!"

Ashley started to sway her hips. Then she started to really dance. Randy just stood there and watched her dance. The way she moved mesmerized him. But then he saw some guys eying her. So he walked up and danced with her. They danced for at least 2 hours. Finally his cell phone rang. It was Vince probably telling them to get their ass back to the hotel. Randy grabbed Ashley and made his way outside.

"Randy where are we going?"

"Vince called he wants us back."

"Fine. But can I stay in your room? I can't face the divas yet."

"Yeah sure."

Randy and Ashley made their way back to the hotel. There was bad traffic so it took them a while to get back to the hotel. At every stoplight Randy stole a kiss from Ashley. She thought her lips would fall off from all those kisses. Finally they got to the hotel. Randy got valet and they went to his room. They got to the 3rd floor and Randy saw Dave come out of his room.

"Randy! Man Vince has been looking for you all over the place! Ash you better get back to your room."

"Well Dave, we gotta talk about that."

Randy pulled Dave over to the end of the hall.

"Listen. Ash doesn't wanna face the divas yet. So is it OK if she stays in our room?"

"Hell no man! I know what she did was bad but she has to face it! She went behind her brands back. On any other occasion, I would let her. But dude, you gotta take things slow."

Randy sighed. He knew he was right. He had taken things way to fast with Torrie. He wondered how she was after the hit….never mind that. Dave went back into the room. Randy walked up to Ashley.

"Sorry babe. You can face the divas. Their all sleeping now. Just get up before them and go down to the restraint or something OK?"

"Alright. Love you."

Ashley kissed Randy and went into her room. Randy was right. All the divas were asleep already. Ashley tip toed to her bag and took off her clothes. She was about to get in the bed for her, but Torrie was already there. There was a note on the night stand. She was too lazy to read it so she slept on the ground. But she just couldn't sleep. She grabbed her bag and went down to the main desk.

"May I help you miss?"

"Do you have any rooms left? It doesn't need to be too big. Just with a bed and a bathroom."

The guy click-clacked on the keyboard for at least 5 minutes.

"I'm sorry we're all booked. But if you're desperate, you could stay in my office."

"Oh thank you…Steve."

"No problem. Here's my key. Just be out by 6 because the super comes around to clean it OK?"

Ashley nodded and went to Steve's office. She took out her pillow and blanket and laid on the floor. It wasn't comfortable, but it was better then staying with the divas. Soon after a while, Ashley drifted to a deep sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh my god this is soooo sweet!"

Torrie woke up and put her hand on her head. John's kiss still lingered there from last night. She saw the divas looking at a piece of paper. Torrie got up slowly and put on her silk black robe. She noticed that John didn't undress her. She was glad he didn't cause then she would think that he was a perv. She walked to the divas to look at the note. It was for her. It was from John.

"Why are you looking at my note?"

She swiped the note from Trish and looked it. John's handwriting was very neat, even though he wrote it in the dark.

'_For now and forever babe.'_

Torrie's eyes teared up to the note. Trish came over and hugged her friend.

"He really loves you hun."

"I know."

"Do you love him?"

"Yeah I do."

"Good cause he kept stopping by this morning. He was worried about you. Might wanna go downstairs to the café and tell him you're OK."

Torrie nodded and grabbed some clothes to change into. She said good morning to all the other divas and hopped into the shower. She dried her hair and got dressed. She wore light denim jeans with holes from Calvin Klein and a red Hollister shirt. She got Chloe

Who was awake and was in Victoria's lap.

"Hey where's Ashley?"

All the other divas looked at Candace, who raised the question.

"What? I saw her come in this morning but then she left."

"I don't know and frankly I don't care."

Torrie grabbed Chloe and put her in her little doggie carry on. She made her way downstairs to the café. She saw the RAW stars down there while all the Smackdown stars were in the restraint. She walked over and sat with Hunter, Shawn and Ric.

"Hey Tor! Took a mad spill last night."

"Yeah but what else can you expect?"

"Want me to introduce her to my 'special friend?'"

"As much as I would, no thank you. But thank you for the offer."

"If you're looking for John he's outside. He's been talking about you all morning."

"Thanks Ric. See you guys later."

She waved goodbye to the guys and looked outside. John was sitting outside at one of the café tables. He had his headset on and was reading a car magazine. His belt hung on his shoulder loosely. She looked to the restraint and saw Randy and Ashley with Dave, Rey and Eddie. She shuddered and went outside. She snuck up behind the WWE champ and took his headset off. Then she bent in and gave him a kiss. He turned his head to look at the beautiful diva.

"Hey there! Sleep well?"

"Yes. Thank you for carrying me up to my room. And I loved the note."

She turned around and smacked her butt to show the note was in her pocket. John laughed and got up. She got out Chloe's leash and tied her to the plow outside so she could do her business. John put his arms around Torrie's waist and kissed her cheek. Torrie sighed and put her hands on John's arms. They stood there watching Chloe bark at all the people passing by.

"She's kind of a cute dog."

"Thank you. I loved her when I saw her."

"Takes her looks from her owner."

Torrie laughed and turned around. John kissed her and then tickled her. She screamed and laughed. She fell to the ground with John on top of her. She screamed mercy but he wouldn't stop. Chloe was barking at the commotion. People stopped and looked at the new couple. Finally John stopped and let Torrie breathe.

"Do you give in?"

"I gave in 10 minutes ago! Your mean!"

"Hey! I take offense to that!"

Torrie laughed and pulled John into her. Just before they could kiss Shelton came out and broke up the party.

"Alright love birds get up. Vince says we're leaving. So get your bags and let's head to the airport."

John got up and helped Torrie up. She untied Chloe and put her back in her carry on. Torrie got a crazy idea, but she went ahead with it anyways.

"Would you want to go back to Idaho with me? I want you to meet my parents."

John looked at Torrie, and then fixed his belt.

"Um, don't you think it's a little too early to introduce me to your parents?"

Torrie looked at John. He was actually serious. She looked down at her silver charm bracelet and played it.

"Yeah I guess it is. How silly of me. So I'll see you on Friday?"

"Yeah guess so. See you then babe."

John kissed her on the cheek and got into a cab. She watched the cab go to the airport. She sighed and look at Chloe. She brought the bag up so she could see her dog.

"Guess we have more work to do don't we?"


	8. Visits And Renewed Relationships

Ashley was sitting in her apartment in New York with her dog checking her e-mail. Randy had sent her so much e-mail it was insane. She regretted not inviting him to New York to stay with her. But he goes back to work on Wed. So she really couldn't do anything about it. She decided that she would go out. So she sent her last e-mail to Randy saying that she was heading out and shut down her laptop. She put on a black mini skirt with fish net tights. Her chunky black shoes made her look taller then she was. She put on a small black t-shirt that said 'devil' across her chest. She put on her bracelets and chains on her skirt and headed out. She walked down 45th Avenue and turned on Broadway. All the while she kept thinking about Randy and what he was doing. She ended up in front of a small Chinese restraint. Good thing she was in the mood for Chinese. She went in and took a seat at one of the short booths. She ordered orange chicken with fried rice. She sat there in silence listening to everyone talk about their life. A familiar voice came from the booth behind her.

"Are you alone?"

Guess the man didn't need an answer because he just got up and sat in her seat.

"Why are you here?"

"I figured you would be here."

"And you figured why?"

"You always go here the day after you get a boyfriend. Remember when I worked here years ago? That's the only reason you came in. Some times it was 2-4 months, other times it was 2-4 days."

Ashley smiled coyly and looked down. Too bad he was right.

"So who's the new man on your arm these days?"

"If you saw RAW last night you would know."

"Oh so it's that Orton guy. Yeah he's pretty good looking. What did he do to get you?"

"He was him. Not like someone else that I knew."

The mysterious man looked away. What happened between them was really bad.

"You know I didn't mean what I did."

"Then why did you do it?"  
Ashley got up and left as soon as her food came. The waitress looked at the stressed diva.

"Miss, what should I do with the food?"

Ashley looked at the food, then the man who broke her heart.

"Give it to him. Now he can't say that I never gave him anything."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Randy sat on the couch with his dad watching old wrestling movies. His dad kept talking about the old days. Randy just nodded and pretended like he was listening. He was thinking about Ashley. But sometimes his mind would drift to Torrie and all the fun they had. A memory would run by, but he would shake his head and it would go away. He looked out the window to his mom cleaning her car. His dad was supposed to clean it, but he never did.

"Man that was a good match! I remember it clearly. It was…."

Then a memory hit Randy like a train hitting a car stranded on railroad tracks.

_Torrie was sitting on Randy's couch watching old OVW matches. This one was him and John Cena in a match. Randy came out with chocolate cake and whipped cream. Torrie looked at the cake and licked her lips._

"_Are we implying something?"_

"_Not at all. Just that we have the week off and we should eat some cake."_

_Randy took the forks out of his pocket and gave one to Torrie. She took her fork and got a piece of cake. The chocolate frosting was left on her lips._

"_Wait Torrie stop."_

"_What is there anything wrong?"_

"_Hold still. There's something on your lips."  
Torrie started freaking out and fanning her lips. Randy put his hands on her arms to help her to stop freaking out. Sometimes she could be so dumb. But that's what he loved about her. She took some cake and put it in his hand. He leaned in and pretended to go in for a kiss. Instead he took the cake and put it in her face. Torrie closed her eyes and brushed off the cake._

"_Oh so that's how you want to play?"_

_Torrie put her hand in the cake and got a big chunk of it in her hand. Randy was too busy laughing to notice the cake. Then a brown mess hit his face. Torrie giggled and grabbed more cake to defend herself. Suddenly they ended up having a cake fight. It went into the kitchen. Randy laid chocolate syrup on the counter and put her up there. Torrie screamed and tried to get up. Randy laughed and got on top of her. Then he kissed her. They were chocolaty. Then their clothes fell off…_

"Randy are you listening?!"

Randy shook his head and looked at his dad. He looked at the couch. His parents had to get a new one since the old one got chocolate stains on the leather. He smiled and then looked at the TV.

"Of course I was dad!"

"Then what did I say?"

Randy thought back to the last thing he said. His head was still thinking about the chocolate incident.

"Something about your match with Hulk."

"Fine, you're off the hook this time."

Randy's dad got off the couch, leaving Randy confused and deep in thought. Did he still have feelings for Torrie? He shook his head. He couldn't! He was with Ashley and happy. Randy laid on the couch and looked at the ceiling. He pulled the old afghan blanket over him. It still smelled of chocolate. His mom could never get rid of the damn blanket. He started to throw the blanket off, but kept it on. He fell to sleep, with dreams of chocolate and Torrie in his head.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Torrie got off the plane in Boston. Sure John didn't want to meet her parents, but she wanted to meet his. She signed a few autographs and answered questions. Yes her and John were together, yes she felt fine after the fall, and yes she was seeking revenge on Ashley. She finally got her luggage and made it to the rent-a-car place. A nice guy handed her keys and presented her the car she would be in. She got an Escalade. It wasn't bad, since all they had in Idaho was POS (pieces of shit) and out of date cars. She took the keys and put her luggage in the car.

"Do you happen to know where the Cena household is?"

"Of course I do! I've been there many of times. I'm one of John's brother's closest friends."

The man gave her directions to the Cena house. Torrie thanked him and got in her car. She was on her way to John's house. She suddenly got nervous and wanted to go back and fly to Idaho. But she stayed strong and kept driving. After about 45 minutes, she pulled into John's driveway. She got out, but left her luggage in the car just in case. She knocked on the door and stepped back. John opened up the door and looked shocked.

"Surprise! I know you think it's too early but I really wanted to see you."

"Well…actually, thanks for coming. I'm alone in the house and I was gonna ask you. But I got nervous."

Torrie laughed and hugged John. She went out and got her luggage. She brought it in and looked at the house. It was huge.

"Wow."

"Yeah I know. Having my mom raise so many kids she had to get a bigger house."

"Is there a room I can stay in?"

"Yeah, mine."

John grabbed her stuff and ran up the stairs. Torrie reached for Chloe, but remembered she sent her back home to Idaho. She walked up the stairs to John's room. His room was filled with anything sports and wrestling related. John closed the door and turned off the lights. Then he covered Torrie's eyes, as if she couldn't see before.

"John what are you doing?"

John snapped his fingers and some lights came on. Slowly he lifted his hands up. On John's bed was rose petals and champagne. Torrie gasped and picked up one of the petals. John laid on the bed and looked up at Torrie.

"So do you like?"

"I love! Oh John what would you have done if I didn't show up?"

"Then I would go out and find a stripper."

"John!"

"I'm just kidding babe! I would never do that to you!"

Tears formed in Torrie's eyes. Not from happiness, from memories when Randy did this. He did this on her birthday, Christmas, Valentines Day, and whenever he felt like it. Each time was different petals, different drinks, and different presents. She wiped the tears and laid down next to John. She swore she could feel Randy's arms go around her waist and kiss her head. She shook her head and found that it was only John. Only John. Why did that sound so bad? Did she wish that Randy was there with her? No! No she didn't! She turned around and kissed John's lips. His arms tightened around her waist. Her shirt slipped over her head. John's pants dropped down to his feet. Torrie had a slight thought run through her mind, but shook it off. She was in this time. Not back with Randy. But why did she want to be with him?


	9. Screw Ups and Breakups

Torrie woke up the next day to the smell of coffee. She groaned and reached for her clothes. She walked around the second floor and found a bathroom. She took a shower and dried her hair. She put on her light denim mini with her light pink Hollister polo. She curled her hair and headed downstairs. John was leaning against the counter with the sports page of the newspaper. Torrie sighed and sat on the stairs ands watched him for a while. She watched his eyes move while he was reading. Every once in a while he would pick up his coffee and drink it. Then he would set it down on the front page of the paper. Torrie watched him for 10 minutes. She didn't know why she did. It reminded her of Randy somehow. Randy. How was he? Was he thinking about her? Did he still care for her? Wait, why did she care? She finally got up and made her way down the rest of the steps. John looked up from the paper and smiled.

"Morning sunshine."

"Good morning. Did you bother to make breakfast?"

"Oh I was supposed to do that?"

Torrie laughed and kissed him. She looked in the fridge and searched for food. John came up behind her and looked with her.

"Nope nothing. Guess we have to go out and get some breakfast."

Actually there was plenty of food. Torrie could make eggs, French toast, or just heat up some pancakes in the fridge. But she figured John wanted to go out, so she agreed. She grabbed her light pink Juicy purse and put her sunglasses on. She slipped on her white flip flops and went outside. She saw John go upstairs.

"Where are you going?"

"Changing. Meet you in the car."

Torrie sighed and went outside. It was a beautiful morning. She sat on the porch and looked at John's car. It was a really crappy car. Torrie got an idea. She could take it to a shop and make it look like brand new! She knew that John loved that car so she couldn't get a new one. But who could she ask to help her? None of the divas knew about cars except Maria. But she was too busy. She went through the lists of stars until one name hit her. Randy. He knew John better then anyone. She would call him after breakfast. John came out and ran past her. He was wearing his kaki shorts and plain white shirt with a blue checkered short sleeve button up. His white Reeboks kicked up dust while his Rolex watch shined in the sunlight. Torrie got up and got into the passenger seat.

"So what's a good place to eat around here?"

"There's this place called El Dorado. It's a nice little café that serves good breakfast food. Hope you have an appetite."

John started the car and headed into town. Torrie looked at all the little shops on the streets. They pulled in front of the little café John was talking about. John got out and ran around the car. He opened Torrie's car door for her.

"Awwww how traditional."

Torrie kissed John as he closed the door. They sat at a table outside on a patio. Torrie looked at all the people passing by. Some said hi to John and made some conversation with him. A couple times he introduced Torrie so she was included some times. The rest of the time she sat at the table drinking her mocha reading the paper. She looked to the sports page also and saw a headline that interested her.

'_WWE star gets fined and possibly suspended.'_

Torrie sat back in her chair, and then looked closer at the headline. She sipped her mocha and read on.

'_WWE star Ashley Missaro is being fined by WWE Chairman Vince McMahon for rude pictures sent to Vince McMahon via e-mail. The pictures included Ashley Missaro nude and with another man. The dates on the pictures were dated October 4, 2005. Sources state that she already has a boyfriend, and he wasn't the man in the pictures. He's fellow WWE star Randy Orton, who is the youngest WWE World Heavyweight Champion to date in WWE history. Ashley Missaro's rep claims that the pictures are "misleading and wrong." For the dating on the pictures her rep also claims that "the dates are wrong and the only reason someone would do this is for attention. Ashley is deeply embarrassed with the situation and would like to fix it as quickly as possible." As for Randy Orton his rep says that yes he has seen the pictures and is hurt from the revealing pictures. He plans to talk to Ashley about the pictures. So far he doesn't believe that the photos are fake and is looking for an explanation. Ashley is being fined $200 per picture._

Torrie put down the paper and looked at John. He was done talking to people and eating his breakfast in front of him.

"John did you see this?"

Torrie pointed at the article and John leaned forward to look at it. His expression changed and grabbed the paper. He read the article. Finally he put down the paper and stared in aw.

"How could I have missed that?"

"I don't know. But do you think the pictures are real or fake?"

"Well if the date was from last night they have to real."

"But what if the gut changed the date?"

"You can't change dates on pictures hun."

"Well I think their fake. And you better too."

"Are you telling me what to think?"

Torrie gulped. She could feel a fight coming on. But she went ahead anyways.

"Are you only thinking their real in favor of Randy?"

"Are you thinking the pictures are fake in favor of Ashley?"

"That's not the point."

"Then what's the point?"

"The point is that the pictures are fake and you should believe they are too!"

"I would if I could but the proof states that their real!"

"You just don't want Randy to get mad!"

"I could care less if Randy was mad at me. You just don't want Ashley to be mad at you!"

"Oh so your saying that I'm a puppet?"

"Then that's what your saying to me!"

"I don't have time for this."

"Then I guess you don't have time for us."

John got up and walked away. He got in the car and drove away. She sat back and put her sunglasses on. It wasn't that sunny…but she had to hide her tears somehow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ashley sat in her apartment, her head in her hands. Her rep and some of her friends were there trying to fix things. Her rep was constantly on the phone and her friends were telling her all kind of things. But she just ignored them. She just looked at the letter from Vince on the floor. Then her phone rang. She didn't need to look at who was calling cause she already knew who it was. She picked up the phone and went to a different room.

"Hello?"

"What the hell are those pictures Ash? Please tell me their fake!"

Ashley cried and started to pace the bathroom floor. She squatted down and out her hand on her forehead.

"Ash their fake right? Right?"

Ashley started to cry. Her voice wasn't fully there at the time.

"I'm so sorry Randy."

Ashley pulled the phone away so she couldn't hear Randy screaming. She cried and finally held up the phone when she couldn't hear anything else. Randy started to cry over the phone.

"But why Ash? Are you trying to be Torrie and break my heart or what?"

"No I would never deliberately try and hurt you! I was at my house and my ex came over and wanted to patch things up! He brought over some kind of wine that he said was from India or whatever. I had a few drinks. One thing lead to another and then I wake up this morning to my rep screaming at me!"

"So it's the same thing that happened with Torrie!"

"But Randy…"

"What did the guy look like?"

"Randy don't go after him!"

"I said what did the guy look like?!"

Ashley cried and tried to gain some composure. She finally picked up the phone.

"He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a scar above his eye..."

She heard a chair or something hit a wall. Then she heard screaming in the backround. Randy wanted to throw the phone, but not yet.

"God damn it Ash! God how stupid are you?!"

"I know what I did was wrong!"

"Not only that! It's the same guy Torrie did it with!"

Ashley's mouth dropped. She didn't know that! Why would Randy think she did?

"Randy…I didn't know..."

"To hell you didn't know! Of course you knew! You and Torrie have been tight since you got here! God Ashley how could you!"

"Randy I didn't mean to! Randy please forgive me!"

"No! I've been through this already! God Ashley! I don't know what to do with you…"

Ashley heard faint crying. It hurt her for what she did. Her friends were banging on the door to get in.

"Randy..."

"You know what? I don't need this right now. I don't know if I need you right now!"

She heard something hit the wall. Then the phone went dead. Randy had thrown the phone at the wall. Ashley couldn't help but do the same. At that moment her friends came in and surrounded and crying diva. But Ashley just pushed them away. She grabbed her coat and opened her door.

"Where do you think your going? You can't go out there!"

Ashley slammed the door and threw her coat on the floor.

"Out! Everyone out! I don't care what your doing! Just everyone out!"

"But Ashley…"

"OUT!!"

Everyone looked at Ashley weird. Finally they gave in and walked out. Ashley threw her glass at the door. The glass shattered to pieces. It was just like her heart. Her dog was hiding under her bed. She started to cry again and knelt on the floor.

"Come on hun. You don't need to leave."

She picked up her dog and started to pet him. Her dog licked her tears away. She laughed a little and sat on her bed. Her phone rang, but she didn't want to get it. Every message people left was about how she was doing or how dare she do what she did. But she didn't care. She started to cry again. She wanted to call Randy back. But he hated her. She had done what Torrie had done to him. She laid on her bed while her dog cuddled up next to her. She cried and buried her face in her pillow. She wanted to stay there and wait for this day to end. She had ruined everything. How could she fix it? There was no possible way.


	10. An Angel And A Devil

**Editors Note: **Hey guys! I want you to check out my friend's story 'My Little Part Of Hell' in the Crossover section. And review for her please it's her first story! And thank you all for the reviews! Keep them coming! I'll 2-3 more chapters of the next RAW then I might skip to New Years Revolution. I just need to speed things up a bit. So that's it! Thanks again!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Monday Night RAW**

John drove up in his car and got out. He looked at the venue for that night. Damn Corpus Christi was hot! He walked in and signed autographs along the way. He finally got into the building and made his way to his room. He was sharing it with Hunter and Shawn. On his way he passed Torrie who was holding Chloe close to her. She looked at John, looked down and kept walking. John stopped and sighed. He turned around and grabbed Torrie's arm.

"Torrie listen…"

"I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Well then will you listen?"

Torrie stopped and turned around. It was obvious that she had been crying earlier. John put a piece of her curling blonde hair behind her ear. Torrie held John's hand there for a moment, but then pushed it away.

"I know the past week has been hell for us. This whole Ashley thing has torn us apart. But I want to let you know that I don't think that this conflict should come between us."

Torrie stood there, with Chloe wiggling to get out. Torrie set her down in time to wipe tears away. She finally stood up and took a deep breath.

"I want to put this behind us too. But we both have different views on the situation."

"I know! But we can not talk about our views and be a normal couple! Please say yes to this because I don't want to lose you."

Torrie sighed. She really was in love with him. And she wanted to put everything behind and start over. But could she stay with him knowing that he thought her friend was a whore?

"Fine. We'll try it again."

John pulled her into him and kissed her. Oh how he missed those kisses. The rest of the week after Tuesday Torrie stayed in Boston because she didn't want to go back to Idaho. It was aquward passing her in the halls of his house knowing that she hated his guts. Finally John let Torrie go and kissed her on top of her head. He stared into her eyes for a while. He said goodbye and walked to his room.

"I'll see you later?"

"You can bet on it."

John laughed and walked back to his room. Torrie stood there and watched him walk away. His ass looked really good in those shorts. Torrie laughed at her thought and walked to Randy's room. When she got there she knocked on the door.

"Who the hell is it?"

"Torrie. Is the devil ready for a visit from an angel?"

Randy took a while to open the door. When he opened it she saw a slight smile on his face. She always used to say that to him when they use to go out and he was in a bad mood. He walked to the side of the door and let her in. He shared a room with Adam and Ric. She smelled his cologne that he's had for the longest time. She missed that smell on her clothes. Now she always had John's smell on her.

"If you're here to talk about Ashley I prefer you get out."

"No. I'm here to talk to you about John's piece of shit he calls a car."

"What about it?"

"I want to take it into the shop and put a whole new paint job on it and put new everything in it. Since you know more about him and cars then anyone else I know, I figure I come to you and see if it's a good idea."

Randy looked Torrie over. Her Daisy Duke shorts and her ripped v-neck t-shirt made her look like Daisy Duke herself.

"Well he likes the color green. That was the color of his first car. And maybe if we put some nice leather for the seats and a big stereo it would make it more modern. Definitely give it more horse power."

"OK I have no clue what your talking about so could we talk about it later?"

"Sure. But I have to get ready."

"Oh OK."

Before Torrie left Randy pulled her in for a kiss. It felt so good to hold her again. Torrie pushed away from him at the right time. As she backed up Ashley opened the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Why are you here?"

Torrie looked at Ashley, then to Randy. She took her cue and slipped through Ashley who was blocking the doorway. Torrie shut the door quietly behind her. Ashley made sure that no one could hear her.

"Listen we need to talk."

"I don't want to see you right now."

"But I do. Those pictures made me embarrassed to even deserve you! I never meant to hurt you and I'm sorry. I hope that you can find in your heart to forgive me."

Randy sat on the bench silent. He was wrapping tape around his wrists. Ashley stood there waiting for an answer.

"Did Torrie give you acting lessons on how to get me back?"

Ashley shuddered at the comment. But she definitely deserved it.

"Damn it Randy! I'm sorry for what I did! I wish the pictures were fake but their not! I could have lied and once you found out you would be even madder! So I'm sorry! I'm in love with you and it hurt me when you said those things over the phone."

Ashley got on her knees and grabbed Randy's wrist. He pulled away at first, but then she got a hold of it again.

"Please Randy. I have never been more sorry in my life. You have to believe me when I say that I love you and I never meant to hurt. Please…forgive me."

Ashley started to cry. Part of Randy loved watching her gravel for his love. But the other part felt really bad for her. He was in love with her too….or was he?

"I forgive you…for now."

Ashley lifted her head and looked him in the eye. He could see in her eyes that she was deeply sorry. He lifted her up from the ground and sat her on his lap.

"But I have one question for you?"

"Ask anything."

"What is an 'angel' like you doing with a 'devil' like me?"

Ashley laughed and kissed him. She could taste some sort of fruit on his lips. Did he kiss another girl? She stopped thinking about it and got lost in the moment. She finally pulled away and jumped up.

"I have to go get ready for my match with Trish. See you!"

She blew Randy a kiss and left. He watched her shadow fade away in the light. Finally the door slowly shut. Randy felt like that door shutting was his heart shutting out Torrie. Wait…why was he thinking about Torrie? As much as he tried she couldn't leave his mind. After about 10 minutes of trying to think of different things, he came to a conclusion: He was in love with Torrie all over again.


	11. Why Do Things Change?

Randy couldn't believe it. He was in love with Torrie! But what about Ashley? Did he love her too? He thought really hard. He did love her. He loved to women! God how stupid could he be? He needed to tell Torrie. He ran out his door and down the hall. He passed John as he opened his door. He could hear Hunter and Shawn laugh in the back.

"Hey Randy!"

Randy stopped and sighed. He turned around and put on his infamous smirk. It was fake, but John couldn't tell the difference.

"John! How is my good friend?"

"Fine…are you OK? You seem weird and all that stuff."

"Me? Oh I'm just fine. Actually I'm getting something to eat you want anything?"

"No…I'm fine thanks….see you?"

"Yeah…see ya buddy!"

Randy patted his back and ran down the hall. John gave his friend a weird look, but shrugged it off. Randy turned the corner and stopped in front of the diva's room. He knocked on the door and heard giggles and loud voices behind the door. Amy opened the door slightly so you could only see her face.

"Hello how can we help you?"

The divas giggled in the back. Randy could point out Torrie's laugh. It was followed by a snort, then more laughter.

"May I talk to Torrie alone please?"

"I don't know Randy…your asking for a lot."

"Her and I are working on a present for John. It's important."

"Alright Randy. Ladies, exception to Torrie, we're heading out!"

Randy stepped out of the way and saw the divas go out one my one. Ashley bounced by and stopped in front of Randy.

"Why do you need to see Torrie?"

"It's about John. Don't worry babe nothing's going on."

"Uh huh right. Come on Randy, what is it?"

"It's about John and his car Ash!"

"Fine! See you later!"

Ashley kissed Randy on the cheek and ran to catch up with the divas. He saw Torrie pet Chloe in her lap. He smiled and walked into the room. Torrie looked up and smiled.

"Hey! What's up?"

Randy sat down next to her on the bench and looked into her deep blue eyes. Her eyes were the most beautiful he ever saw. He grabbed her hand and held it tight. Torrie looked at her hand in Randy's.

"Randy what's going on?"

"Torrie. Back in my room, when I kissed you…god it felt so good. I want that back. I want you back. I love you Torrie."

Torrie's eyes got big. Sure now he loved her! Why didn't he take her back in the beginning of the month? Torrie started to form tears in her eyes. She turned her head and wiped them away.

"Randy…this isn't a good time…"

"I know your with John! But please come back to me!"

"I can't Randy. When you wouldn't take me back…it was the worst day of my life. Now I'm with John and I'm happy."

"But don't you miss me?"

Torrie wanted to answer that so bad. She wanted to tell him yes and take him back. But John treated her like she was worth something. Something in her head screamed 'Kiss him!' And she did just that. Randy's lips were so soft. Randy leaned her back till she was on her back. He started to remover her top. But he jumped up and locked the door. Then he came back on top of Torrie and started to undress her again. They rolled onto the hard floor, but they didn't care. Each one was giving the other what they wanted.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John walked back into his room. Hunter and Shawn were looking at the RAW magazine and pointing at something.

"What's up guys?"

"You in the RAW magazine. This picture looks funny."

John looked over to the picture that Hunter and Shawn were looking at. It was from Summerslam. Chris Jericho had him in the Walls of Jericho and John was close to tapping. John laughed and tore the magazine from the men's hands.

"Hey! We were looking at that!"

"Not anymore you aren't!"

John heard a knock on the door. He walked over and opened the door. Ashley stood there…and she didn't look to happy.

"We need to talk."

Ashley grabbed John by the front of his shirt and pulled him out to the hall. She pushed him to the wall and slammed the door.

"Jesus what's your problem?"

"My problem is that Randy just went to go visit Torrie, but not me!"

"And that bugs you…why?"

"Because! He has no reason to see her! Does he not forgive me for the pictures yet?"

John could see in Ashley's face that she was concerned. Why would Randy go see Torrie anyways?

"Just shake it off. I'm sure it's nothing."

"That's what you think!"

Ashley ran down the hall and turned a sharp corner on a slippery floor. She fell back and landed straight on her ass. John ran over to check on her. Ashley was moaning in pain.

"Hey can you get up?"

"I don't know. Lemme try."

Ashley tried to sit up, but just slid back down in pain. John lifted her as good as he could and made sure her head was upright.

"OK I'm gonna press everywhere and you tell me where it hurts."

John pressed on her stomach. She moaned in pain. Then he squeezed on her legs. She lept from the surprise tickle. He squeezed her butt. She looked up at him in disgust!

"You perv!"

"Sorry! But it was so tempting!"

Finally John put his hands on her face. He looked into her eyes and studied her features. Her lips looked pink and soft.

"Does this hurt?"

John leaned in and kissed her gently. He pulled away after at least 30 seconds.

"No, no it didn't."

John smiled and helped her up. She got to her feet slowly. She leaned on the wall for support.

"See you around punk."

John kissed Ashley on the cheek and walked away. Ashley stayed against the wall savoring the kiss she got. But one star was already running around spreading the word.


	12. Word Travels Fast

"John kissed Ashley in the hallway!"

"John totally made out with Ashley after she fell!"

"I think John gave Ashley a hickey!"

"I heard they went back to his room and did it!"

Yes, gossip spread around the locker room quickly. Little information can be stretched into a big deal. But why hadn't anyone heard about Torrie and Randy? Because they knew how to keep secrets from everyone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Torrie pulled her white "shirt" over her head and onto her body. She put her white boots with the tassels on them on her feet and looked into the mirror. Randy was oiling himself up. Torrie looked at the stars chiseled abs and perfect body. She shook her head and smiled to herself. It was like the old days again. Randy came over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"I missed that babe."

"Yeah I missed that too."

"We just have to be careful not to tell John and Ashley."

John! How could she forget about him? She had totally just cheated on him! She sat on the bench and put her head in her hands. It just hit her that she just had sex with her ex. And Ashley! She had hurt her best friend! But Randy didn't care. He got what he wanted and that's all he cared about.

"What's wrong? Has your naughtiness left since you left me?"

"How could we Randy?"

"How couldn't we? This has always been between us! It just finally came out and happened!"

"But we're both taken and in love!"

"Who said I was in love?"

Torrie cocked her head to the side. Randy smiled and reached for the confused diva.

"What do you mean?"

"I like Ashley, I do. But she was just temporary. I knew you would come back to me. You always have."

Randy leaned on for a kiss, but Torrie pushed away and opened the door to go out.

"So you won't tell anyone right?"

Torrie sighed. Having this thing over her head would kill her. She loved John and would hate to hurt him. But she had to keep this a secret. Or at least just for now.

"Yeah. Our little secret."

Torrie walked out into the hall. Amy ran past her and brushed her shoulder. She turned around, and ran towards the diva.

"Oh my god Torrie you were in there or a long time!"

"Me and Randy we're…talking."

"Uh huh you were 'talking.' Yeah I believe that."

"We were! Honest!"

"Riiiiight. Then why aren't you wearing your shirt?"

Torrie looked down. She had put on Randy's white shirt! How could she be so stupid?

"I…spilt something on my shirt."

"Uh huh. I know what you were doing."

Torrie gulped. Amy could see Torrie weakening and giving in.

"Ok it's what you think! But please don't tell John!"

"OK. I won't."

Torrie walked away. Amy said that she wouldn't tell. Doesn't mean she couldn't tell anyone else. Or that anyone else could tell John.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Torrie was in the locker room a long time with Randy."

"She had his shirt on instead of hers!"

"I bet you they did it."

"God Torrie strikes again."

The fiery red head looked at everyone talking about Torrie and Randy. Eventually word would reach John about Torrie and vice versa. She loved ruining peoples lives. Especially people she hated. And she was right. News had traveled to the different sides of the arena. Now all she could do is sit back and watch the destruction.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Torrie burst into John's room. John was up looking like he was gong to go get Torrie.

"What did you do?"

"What did you do?!"

Both looked at one another. John had an evil stare. Torrie tried, but she could never act mean.

"I heard you did it with Ashley."

"I heard you did it with Randy."

"You tell me what happened first."

"No you."

"No you."

John looked at Torrie. They both had equal control of the situation, but Torrie had a little more power then him.

"OK I didn't do it with Ashley. I kissed her on the cheek."

"Why did I hear that you did it?"

"Stretched truth. Word gets passed around but stuff gets added on and changed."

"True. So you didn't do it with her?"

"Of course not. I would never do that to you."

John went over and kissed Torrie.

"Now about you. Did you do it with Randy?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why do you have his shirt?"

"Randy spilt baby oil on my shirt. He lent me his."

"You were in the locker room with him for a long time."

"We were talking."

"About what?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Just trust me."

Torrie leaned in for another kiss. So all was well with Torrie and John. Torrie was still lying through her teeth, but she didn't get caught. But does anyone care about Randy and Ashley?


	13. All Is Well So Far

**Editors Note: **hey guys! Thanks for reading this! I might not update much because I have a paper to work on during my break so sorry if I don't update much. Thank you for the reviews and keep them coming!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ashley paced outside Randy's door. She was furious at the news she just found out. It was 1 hour to the show and she still wasn't ready. Trish passed her in the hallway. Ashley eyes the Women's Championship, and smiled. She loved thinking about the Women's belt around her waist. She used to see Randy also in her day dreams with the WWE belt, but slowly he always faded. Sometimes she would see John there. She snapped her fingers and knocked, well actually pounded, on Randy's door. She heard Randy humming as he went to answer the door. He opened the door and smiled.

"Hey baby what's up?"

"What's this I hear about you and Torrie having a quickie in the diva locker room?"

Randy tilted his head back and laughed. Ashley stood there in the doorway, not changing her expression. Randy brought his head back to look at the furious diva.

"Awwww sweetie don't be mad! Come on in and let's talk about this."

Ashley stomped into Randy's room. She sat down on the bench. She looked at Randy who was walking (rather strutting) over to her.

"Why are you so happy?"

"I'm just amused by the rumors!"

"But are they true?"

"Honey, rumors are never true! Now look me in my beautiful, blue eyes."

Ashley giggled and looked into his eyes. She loved how he would act cocky. It could be annoying at times, but Ashley embraced it.

"I would never, ever do that to you. Torrie means nothing to me anymore. She's in my past. I don't know if I'm in hers, but I don't care. Now, I don't know who started this, but their full of bull shit. Do you believe me?"

"Yes I do."

"Good. Now how about you? Did you sleep with John?"

"Oh lord no! I slipped on the wet floor and he helped me up!"

"Did he touch you?"

"Well he had to because he helped me up."

"Well I'll have to hurt him because he touched my angel."

Ashley laughed and kissed Randy. Randy smiled through the kiss. Yes, those acting classes definitely worked. He silently thanked his dad in his mind for making him take acting. Finally Ashley pulled away. Randy tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Why are you here anyways? I thought Smackdown had a house show tonight."

"They do."

"But then why aren't you…"

Ashley got a big smile and squealed. Randy stood up and Ashley jumped into his arms.

"He signed you! He finally signed you!"

"Since he's putting me into the title chase, he figured that I become the new face of RAW."

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it!"

"Neither can I. Now the future rulers of RAW are finally together."

Ashley smiled and kissed Randy again.

"Are you sure Torrie doesn't mean anything to you anymore?"

"Nothing but a faded, faded memory. Hell she probably started the rumors because she was jealous of you and me!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if she was."

Randy laughed. They talked for a while longer. But Torrie stood outside the door and heard everything.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Amy walked around and locker room. She couldn't get her smile off her face. She was sure that she had broken them up. But as she passed Trish and Ric her smile faded.

"Well I'm glad both sides are at peace."

"At least they were just rumors. If they had broken up who knows how ugly it would have been?"

"Yeah. And Ashley would have taken everything out on you."

"Oh god that girl? I hate her! She keeps eying my belt like it's the only thing keeping her alive! She'll never get it though. Vince would never allow it."

"I beg to differ."

Trish looked around to see who said that. Amy laughed to herself and got her smile back on her face again. If she can't hurt anyone, she can at least worry someone. She found herself in front of John's door. She was about to knock until Torrie brushed past her and went into the room. Amy followed in after her. Surprisingly Torrie didn't notice that she was in the room. Torrie sat down and cried. Amy noticed that Torrie had changed her shirt. Amy sighed and sat down in a corner. She saw John come in with the belt in hand. When he saw Torrie crying, he ran over to Torrie and hugged her.

"What's a matter babe? Did someone hurt you?"

"I hate Randy!"

"OK I can't really go on that."

"He's just….god I don't even know why I fell in love with him! He's such an ass!"

Torrie started to cry again. Amy saw that John didn't know what to do. When would someone notice that she was in the room?!

"I know he is babe. But all you do is ignore it and keep going on in life."

"It's not that easy for me! You never had feelings for him!"

John got up and put his hands on his hips. He started to talk in his 'gay' voice.

"Wow girlfriend! You don't know how long I have obsessed over him! I mean, have you seen his body? I would just love to ride that! And his eyes and smile! Makes me shiver in my Calvin Klein jeans!"

Torrie laughed so hard she fell off the bench. But John wasn't done yet.

"Why I even made a site for him! It's the biggest Randy Orton Gay Fan Club Site out in cyber world! And when I see him in the halls, I try not to pull him over and say how much I love him! Ugh honey, you have no idea what it's like to share a shower with him!"

Torrie was laughing so hard tears were coming out. Amy tried to keep her laughter in, but she had to. She just timed it with Torrie's laugh.

"When that package of his is all out there, I try so hard not to stare! But how can you not? It's like there's a tall skinny hot girl in the room in some tight jeans and a shirt like a bra! God his body is so perfect. One of these day's I'll offer to lather him up!"

Now Torrie was rolling on the floor. John got out of his 'gay' mode and knelt down on his knees and laughed with Torrie. He pinned Torrie down to the ground. She was shaking from laughing so hard. Amy pulled herself together and watched the couple. They were so stupid not to see her by now.

"See? Randy is an ass!"

"Thank you! I totally needed that!"

John kissed Torrie for a long time. Then they heard banging on the door.

"John your on in 20!"

"Thank's Shane. Now go away!"

"Have you seen Amy anywhere?"

"No now go away!"

Amy looked at John and gave him the finger. John went back to kissing Torrie. Finally it got to nasty for Amy to watch. She tip-toed by the couple and walked out the door. She sighed and walked to Adam's room. But Adam ran into her first.

"Where have you been?"

"Somewhere."

She saw Ashley and Randy walk by. Her and Ashley made eye contact.

"Don't fall bitch!"

Randy turned around and mouthed 'fuck you' to Amy. Adam and Amy laughed while Randy made sure that Ashley didn't fall.

"Do you think Randy still like's Torrie?"

Amy stared at Adam, then at Randy. Randy was staring at John's door. She knew that he knew that Torrie was in there.

"I don't think, I know."


	14. Some Parts Shouldn't Be Added

Adam stood there with a confused look on his face.

"How do you know?"

"I was hiding in John's room and neither of them noticed I was there! I can totally tell she still has feelings for him!"

Yeah yeah I hear you! And whenever Torrie is around Randy always looks at her like he used to!"

"So you see? Both of them have another person to fill the gap!"

"So what do we do? Do we do anything?"

"Oh yeah, we do something."

Amy started to explain her plan to Adam. Adam listened intently. The two were close so that no one else heard them talking. When Amy was done talking, Adam had a smile on his face.

"I like it. I like it a lot."

"So are you in?"

"But what's in it for us?"

"The feeling that knowing we made a difference in someone's lives."

"Bull shit I want more."

"Shut up and go along with the plan will you?"

"Fine."

Amy started to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go get Torrie. You get Randy, remember?"

"Oh we're starting tonight?"

"Yes! Wow!"

Amy walked away and mumbled under her breath.

"That's a true blonde alright."

She walked down the hall and passed many stars. She said hi and kept walking. As she got closer to Torrie's room, she kept feeling that she was doing something wrong. Then again, she always felt like that. Amy shrugged it off and kept walking. She saw Torrie holding on to John's arm walking to the curtain.

"Torrie! Torrie wait up!"

Torrie stopped and waved. John stood there and did nothing. Amy made her way over to the blonde diva.

"Trish wants to see you in the food square. It's private. She wouldn't even tell me!"

"Wow it must be huge then! Does she want to see me now?"

"Yeah. It seemed pretty urgent."

"I wouldn't trust her Tor."

John gave Amy an evil stare. But Amy just looked at the champion and smiled.

"Aw come on Torrie! You can trust me! I would go with you but I have to find Adam."

"John don't worry. What could she possibly do? Thanks for the message Amy!"

Torrie kissed John on the cheek and waved goodbye. John briefly waved bye while Amy waved her off.

"What did you do Ames?"

"Nothing……yet."

With that Amy walked away, leaving John confused. Amy could only hope that Adam was sending Randy to Torrie right now.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Adam rushed past all the stars in the halls. He was trying really hard to be focused and not distracted. He finally reached the Legend Killer just coming out of his room. Adam ran up to Randy and stood in his way.

"Hey Randy what's up?"

"Umm…nothing why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason. Oh wait yeah there is! John's in the food square. He want's to talk to you about something but he won't tell me."

"John want's to talk to me? Why would he want to talk?"

"I don't know man. But you better go and find out. Hey have you seen Amy anywhere?"

"Not a chance man. Sorry."

"I have to go find her. Now go to the food square!"

Adam pushed him in the direction of the food square. Randy walked down the hall and turned. Adam let out a slight "yes!" and went the other way to the food square. Just as he thought, he saw Amy in their hiding spot.

"Did you get him?"

"Yeah he's on his way. This should be good."

"Popcorn?"

"Yeah thanks."

Torrie walked in first. Torrie looked around the food square and saw no one.

"Trish must have already left. I'll go to her room."

Torrie turned around to run into Randy. She looked up at him then stepped back.

"Why are you here?"

"To see John. You?"

"To see Trish."

"Well both already left."

"Yeah. Wait, you said that you were here to see John?"

"Yeah why?"

"He didn't say anything about wanting to talk to you."

"Huh. That's strange. Well now it's just us."

"You mean you. I'm only a faded memory."

Torrie started to walk away. Amy and Adam looked at each other. They high fived and looked at Randy holding onto Torrie's arm.

"I didn't mean it! I needed something to say to cover up our story!"

"Well it hurt me Randy. Because….."

Amy and Adam were off their asses and squatting to get a better picture.

"Because what?"

Now they were on their knees.

"Because I still love you!"

They jumped up. Amy was right! Torrie still loved him!

"Umm….wow."

"I know you don't love me back, but…oh I don't know!"

"Do you love John too?"

"Yes! I mean, no! I mean…oh I don't know what I mean."

"Doe's it help you to say that I still love you?"

Adam almost screamed, but Amy stopped him in time. She put her finger over her mouth and motioned to shut up.

"Yeah, I guess it does. But what about Ashley?"

"She's just a filler. Never really my type."

"What? She's not arrogant, self centered, cocky like you?"

"Ha ha very funny. You were always my type."

"And what is my type exactly?"

"You're so damn beautiful you don't have one."

Randy pulled Torrie in for a kiss. Amy's mouth was wide open, so was Adam's. But Adam wasn't looking at Randy and Torrie. He was looking at Ashley and John standing in the doorway watching the whole thing.


	15. Don't Mention It

Adam poked Amy in the back. She turned around and hit him on the shoulder. He pushed her head in the direction of John and Ashley. Amy turned her head around and mouthed 'shit!'. Adam and Amy crawled out of their hiding space. Once in the clear, Amy started to fume.

"Shit Adam! They weren't supposed to see! I wanted to mess something up, but not this bad! You were supposed to make sure they didn't come here!"

"Hey! You did not add that part into the plan!"

Amy sat down on the ground. She put her head in between her legs. Adam sat next to her and comforted her.

"What did we do Adam?"

"Something a Rated R couple would do."

Amy stood up and brushed off her pants. The floors in the arena were dusty. Adam kissed her cheek and walked away. Amy stood there, Adam's kiss lingering on her cheek. She saw John walk past her, fuming. Something told her not to go after him, but she did anyways.

"John!"

John turned around. The center piece on the WWE belt spinned with him. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Is that what you wanted me to see Ames? Did you set this all up so you could hurt me?"

"No! I would never stoop that low!"

OK that was a lie. But she had to save her own ass somehow! How would she cover this up? Then she got an idea…

"Oh so Torrie and Randy happened to be in the food square at the same time and happened to kiss!"

"Don't blame me for delivering a message! Trish told me to tell Torrie! Wait…now that I think about it…she told Adam to tell Randy that you were looking for him."

"Me? Why would I want to talk to him?"

"I don't know. But it sounds to me that she set it all up."

John looked back in dismay. He considered Amy's conclusion. It seemed just how she explained it.

"She wouldn't! Would she?"

"You never know."

John looked confused. Why target him? He had nothing bad with her. But Ashley…that's it! She was doing this to get to Ashley's head! He just happened to be a part of it! Maybe Trish didn't think that full way. But still…wouldn't Torrie pull away? Thinking of Torrie, she had come back from the food square.

"That's so strange Amy! Trish left! Oh well guess it can wait. John you start the show so we should go."

John stared at Amy for a while. She mouthed 'don't mention it.' John nodded and turned his attention to Torrie.

"Thank's for the reminder hun. Let's go."

Torrie grabbed his arm and they walked down the hall. Amy got her cell phone and called Adam.

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Ashley?"

"Not yet why?"

"If you do…"

She told what she told John to Adam. She also explained the part about Ashley since John was thinking out loud.

"Got it?"

"Yeah I see her now gotta go!"

Amy hung up the phone and went to the diva locker room. She may have made things worse, but at least she was covered…for now.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Adam hung up the phone and ran to catch up with Ashley.

"Hey Ashley!"

Ashley turned around. She had been crying from the food square to here.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Randy totally kissed Torrie! I mean, yeah he said he had to meet John there but…"

Ashley sat on the ground and cried. Adam sighed and got down on the ground…again.

"Do you think he was covering something?"

"Yeah! Hey how did you know what I was thinking?"

"I'm smart that way. But he wasn't covering anything anyways."

"How do you know that?"

"Trish told me to tell Randy to meet John. She also told Amy to tell Torrie that she had to see her. She must have set something up."

"You know, that makes sense! But why us? Why now?"

"She must be catching on to you taking her title at New Years Revolution. She's trying to mess with your head."

Ashley jumped up and put her hands on her hips.

"That seems to make so much sense! She must have caught on! Oh that bitch! But wouldn't Randy…"

Randy came strutting up before Ashley could finish her sentence.

"What would I do?"

"Umm…just stay on Smackdown until NYR! People are saying that would have made a bigger impact."

"I guess their right. Hey why have you been crying? Adam what the hell did you do?"

Randy lunged toward Adam but Adam pushed him back.

"I didn't do anything! Poor Ashley has been having a hard night. She jammed her foot on one of the big equipment boxes. I got some ice for her."

"Oh. Well…thanks then! Oh and John wasn't in the square so he must have changed his mind. Ash, you ready to rain on a champ's parade?"

"Uhh…yeah."

Ashley looked at Adam like 'what do I do?' Adam mouthed 'Don't mention it.' Ashley nodded and limped for the "hurt foot." Randy slowed down for her to walk, then eventually picked her up and carried her. Adam laughed silently to himself. Randy acted like he cared so much about Ashley. His phone started to ring again.

"Did you tell her?"

"Yeah she got the message. She want's to kill Trish now."

"Oh well her loss not ours!"

Amy hung up the phone. Adam took a while to hang up his. He felt he had done something way wrong. He had to alert the Women's Champion. He dialed the blonde diva's phone number faster then he's dialed a number before. He heard music when Trish picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Watch your back. Someone's after you."

"What? Who is this?"

Adam hung up his phone. Then he looked to make sure he did 67. He did. Adam sighed and walked to Amy's room. This would be a long couple of months.


	16. For Revenge

**WWE Raw**

John Cena's music hit. His reaction from the crowd was mixed as always, but with more cheers then boos this time. He came running out shouting like crazy. Torrie came out and went along with him. John pulled her in for a kiss, putting his arms around her neck. The belt was in his hands so he put it up so the cameras couldn't see the kiss. He let go, grabbed her hand and made his way down the aisle. Torrie couldn't stop smiling. John got in and lowered the rope for Torrie.

"Wow J.R John is certainly a ladies man!"

"Torrie has changed John in a good way!"

John got up on the turn buckles and showed his belt off. Torrie just walked around the ring blowing kisses. Finally John called for two mics and handed one to Torrie. It took a while for the audience to calm down.

"Now last week if we all remember, was the Raw Homecoming. We got this big 'ol battle royal going on right? Well Ashley get's the nerve to push my lovely lady over and give her a concussion."

The fans booed. Torrie acted sympathetic and nodded along with him.

"Now Ashley's not my problem. That son of a bitch she calls her boyfriend Randy Orton is."

The fans booed at his name. Torrie couldn't help but giggle. She forgot how much of a heel Randy was.

"He thinks he can come up to me and think he's the better man. Well I got news for you. You say that you've beaten the best. One of the best is standing right here."

The fans were going crazy. Torrie was wondering when she can talk.

"So if you want to beat the best, you have to beat me. So why don't you and your hoe, I mean, girlfriend, come on out here and face me like the man you wish you were."

The crowd went insane. Then Randy's music hit. Boos could be heard all through out the arena. The occasional female cheer came loud, but the boos dominated. Randy came out holding Ashley's hand. He didn't even do his pose. He just went straight down the ramp. He passed John and got 2 mics also.

"You think you can insult me anytime you want Cena? You're wrong! You're looking at the youngest World Heavyweight Champion in the history of this business! So before my lady talks to your skank, I would like to offer a challenge for you. You. Me. New Year's Revolution. For your title."

The crowd went crazy. John stared into the eyes of the Legend Killer. Randy did the same, but out of the corner of his eye he eyes Torrie.

"You think you can beat me? Fine. I accept your challenge!"

The crowd was hectic! It was louder then anything Ashley had heard. Ashley started to talk next.

"Now it's my turn. Torrie, I personally have nothing against you."

"Then why did you push me over?"

"Because I had to knock some sense into you. I mean, come on! You are not diva material."

"I have been wrestling since 1999! Longer then you will ever last here! What makes you think that you can talk to me like that!"

"Thinking that you should step down and let divas like me take over. But enough of you. Trish if my real problem."

"Anything with Trish is anything with me."

"Fine then. Trish has doubted me since I got here."

"Bull shit she's one of the divas to welcome you with open arms your first day here!"

"I don't care! She doesn't think that I can beat her! So now I'm challenging her. Also at NYR, I want her title. So Trish, get your ass out here so we can resolve this!"

Everyone waited for Trish's music to hit. But instead she appeared on the TitanTron.

"Ashley, Ashley, Ashley. You just got yourself into a whole bunch of trouble. You see, you are thinking of beating the best diva there is, no offense Torrie."

Torrie looked a little taken back. She had been in wrestling longer then she has! But none the less, she was her friend, so she just nodded.

"Now about my title. I have been a 6 time Women's Champion. Do you really think you can beat me?"

"I don't think, I know."

"Fine. Make the worst mistake of your life. I accept. And I say that Torrie is the special guest referee. Now sorry I'm not there with you guys. I'm a little occupied. Bye!"

And just like that she was off. Ashley smiled and directed her attention to Torrie. Torrie stared intently at the new diva. Then Ashley speared her and attacked her. Randy was about to help her, but John pulled him away and started to fight with him. Then Eric Bishoff came out to the arena.

"Stop it! All of you! Before I fire every one of you!"

John stopped pulled Ashley of Torrie. Randy ran and caught Ashley before she fell. John helped Torrie up.

"If you guys really want to fight that bad, maybe you should be in a match. Tonight's main event is as follows: John Cena and Torrie Wilson, against Randy Orton and Ashley in a mixed gender tag team match!"

The crowd went wild! John looked over at Randy. He was ready to kill him after the kiss with Torrie.

"But there's a twist."

"You always have a fucking twist."

"Shut up Randy or else you'll go back to Smackdown!"

Randy put down the mic. He hated Smackdown and wished never to go back there again.

"You know what? I don't like the teams! The twist is this: instead of being couple vs. couple, I'll mix it up. The new teams are as follows: John Cena and Ashley against Torrie Wilson and Randy Orton! Have fun!"

Torrie and Randy's mouths dropped. But the crowd loved it! The dream couple was back together for one more night! John looked at Ashley. She nodded his way and mouthed 'for revenge.' John nodded and looked at Torrie. He could tell she was getting mad. But secretly, she was happy. But Randy showed his emotions. He was smiling all around. He picked up his mic.

"If you don't mind John I'll escort my partner to the back."

"She's my girlfriend I should!"

"But we have to talk to our partners don't we? Ashley babe please don't mind."

Randy extended his hand, waiting for Torrie to take it. She looked at John, and shrugged. She mouthed 'I'm sorry.' and took Randy's hand. They left the ring hand in hand. Ashley and John looked on. John leaned over and whispered in Ashley's ear.

"For revenge."


	17. Before He Cheats

**In Randy's Room**

Torrie paced Randy's room while Randy just sat there. He smiled at the worried diva. Finally she sat across from the 3rd generation superstar.

"I can't believe this. I can't believe Eric would do this. It wasn't even part of the night!"

"Calm down Tor! Everything will be fine. Now I got handed the outcome on the way here so obviously he had it planned."

In the background was RAW on TV. J.R was getting fired by the McMahon family.

"Let me see the paper."

Randy got it out and handed it to Torrie. She skimmed the pages, sometimes stopping to look at a part clearer. Then she threw the paper at Randy.

"I can't believe the ending! How cheap!"

"Just go with it Tor. It will be OK."

Torrie sighed. She walked over to the door, which was open a crack. She looked out to see Shawn and Ric talking. She turned to see Randy really close to her. Randy stared down at Torrie. But Torrie just pushed past him and picked up the papers.

"We should go over this."

"No. I should go over you."

Randy got closer and sat next to Torrie. Torrie couldn't help but slap Randy. She got up and opened the door. She still had the script in her hands.

"You should get over me."

As she started to go out, Randy stopped her.

"OK I'm sorry. But can we please go over this?"

"Fine. But stop…whatever you're doing."

Torrie sat back down across the bench. Randy put the script between them. But he didn't feel like talking about that.

"So are you still planning on re-doing John's car?"

"Oh yeah! I'm gonna take it before NYR. But I have no clue what to do."

"Here's let me sketch something out."

Randy got a pen from his bag. He looked around the room for a piece of paper. He just took the script and turned it over. Then his good art skills came out.

"I think the color of the car could be a color John really likes…something that will stand out…like…"

"Bright green?"

"That's too much. I'm thinking more of a burnt orange."

"How about an dark green? We could put brown patches of paint for camouflage."

"Good idea!"

Randy wrote in 'camouflage' in the car. Then he drew some patches and marked them 'brown' and the outside 'green'.

"Now for new tires. I'm thinking 26 inch but no spinners."

Randy drew some tires on the car. But Torrie couldn't take her eyes off of Randy. He looked really into the sketch. His blue eyes would move across the page and sometimes stopping to focus on one part.

"OK now for the inside. I think we should have..."

"Randy?"

"Yeah?"

Torrie leaned in and kissed him. She missed those lips of his. Randy dropped the sketch and the pen and kissed her back. They made out for at least 10 minutes. Then they heard a bang on the door.

"You're on in 10!"

Torrie got off Randy, but he pulled her back down.

"Hey what gives?"

"We have 10 minutes."

"And your point is?"

"We have to savor the moment."

In time, they both savored the moment.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In John's room**

John sat on his bench waiting for Ashley to finish her phone call. Her voice would be happy one moment, serious another, then quiet another. John didn't know why he was paying attention to her voice. But her voice drew him to her for some reason. Maybe it was because he voice wasn't all bubbly like all the other divas, exception to Amy. Finally she came into the room and jammed the phone in her pocket.

"Not a good phone call?"

"I would throw it, but it cost too much money."

"That sucks. Let's just look at the script."

Ashley sat down next to John. He smelled really good. He gave off some sign, like a peaceful sign. How did Ashley know this? She shook her head and took the script. She turned it to the last page.

"Why do you do that?"

"I'm not a patient person."

She looked down to the result. The paper dropped from her hands. John could see fear in her eyes.

"What? What is it?"

"See for your self."

John picked up the script. He kept looking for the ending. Once he found it, he couldn't help but being happy.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I haven't had an ending like this in months!"

"Well I hate it."

"You never had an ending like this."

"I still hate it."

"You can't hate something you never had or tried."

"I can if I want to."

Ashley got up and walked around the room. She stole the script from John. She skimmed through the rest of the pages.

"They expect me to do a moonsault?"

"I guess so."

Ashley screamed and closed her mouth abruptly. John had his hands over his ears. Ashley started to turn red.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I've just been so confused about…everything!"

Ashley finally broke down in tears. John sighed. How many tears would he have to take tonight? John got down to Ashley's level. Ashley had her head in her hands.

"What are you confused about?"

"My life, my family, my relationship with Randy…"

"What about your relationship?"

"I keep thinking that he doesn't love me. He always pays attention to Torrie when she' around. It's like I'm not even there."

"I could hit him if you want me to."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'd rather just stay with it. The plot Vince has for us requires us to be together."

"So will you be OK?"  
Ashley looked into John's eyes. His eyes were a light blue. Maybe with a little grey in them. His lips looked so soft. The way they felt on her cheek was great. She wanted that.

"I might need one thing for me to be OK."

"What is it? I'm here to help in any way."

"Close your eyes."

John got a confused look on his face. Ashley went in for the kiss. Finally she reached his soft lips. But the thing was, he didn't even pull back. He just went with it. Ashley fell to the ground with John on top of her. Before things got nastier, they heard a knock on the door. That person happened to let them self sin. John jumped up and pulled Ashley up with him.

"Hey guys. You're on in 10 minutes."

"Thank's Shane."

Shane winked and walked away. Ashley brushed her clothes.

"You think we should make it down?"

They left and passed Randy's room. They were hearing noises. After about 3 minutes of listening, they found what, or who they were doing.


	18. Love Isn't Forever

**Editors Note:** Hello everyone! Sorry it took me a long time to post the new chapter! History Day, school and basketball have been occupying me! But here's the new chapter! Thank you for the reviews and keep them coming!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**WWE Champion John Cena & Ashley vs. Randy Orton & Torrie Wilson**

'Hey!'

Randy's music started to play. The fans were booing them like crazy. Finally Randy came out with Torrie at his side. Randy had his hand around Torrie's waist. Torrie didn't know that his arm was like that till she heard King and AJ talk about it.

"Why is Randy acting like Torrie is still his? He's with Ashley! I mean, look at his arm!"

"It's like their old entrance! Maybe we'll see some…puppies?"

"Only I can say that!"

Torrie looked down at her waist and saw Randy's arm. But she didn't move it away. She and Randy started their old entrance. Randy did his pose in front of the falling sparks from the ceiling. Originally then Randy would pull her in for a kiss, but she kept walking before he did any thing. Randy got up on the apron and sat on the rope so Torrie could get in. She bent over and got in. Randy got on the turnbuckle and posed, while Torrie stood on the bottom rope next to him, bending over and sending air kisses. Finally Randy and Torrie got into the middle of the ring. She was really scared to fight John. Randy could tell that Torrie was scared.

"Calm down everything will be fine."

"I can't do this Randy."

"You can and you will. Please do this for me."

Torrie sighed and waited for her boyfriend to come out. Finally the starting music for his music started. The crowd went wild for this.

"Man King John is WAY over with this crowd!"

"The champ is here and he's here to kick Randy's ass!"

John came out running around the top of the ramp while Ashley did her little punk thing. It felt good to be cheered again. John stopped in the middle and looked at Randy. The noises that him and Ashley heard from Randy's room were fresh in his mind. Ashley stopped in the middle with John. Randy looked at Ashley and smiled. She rose up her arm to wave, but somehow she flipped him off. He look confused, put to cover it up she pointed to Torrie. John and Ashley ran down the ramp and slid into the ring. Randy got in front of Torrie to protect her.

"You think I would hurt my own girl?"

"You never know John."

Torrie went outside the ring to the apron. She blew a kiss to John. John smiled and stayed in the ring. Randy stayed out and warmed up. Then the bell rang. Before John had a chance to attack Randy, Eric Bishoff's music played.

"Here comes that damned Bishoff!"

Eric came out and had a smile on his face.

"Before you four can fight, I have another stipulation, one you both will like."

The fans booed. John looked over at Torrie who was talking to Randy. He wanted to kill Randy.

"The winner of the match, meaning if either John or Randy wins, they get to pick a special guest referee for their match!"

The fans went wild for the newly added stipulation! John smiled. He knew exactly who he would pick. Finally Eric left and the bell rang again. John attacked Randy from behind. He pulled him into the middle of the ring and flung him into the corner. He was putting lefts and rights on him. Finally Randy sank down in the corner. Torrie couldn't help but looked worried. She looked over at Ashley who had no emotion. When Torrie looked back Randy had the upper hand. Randy did a spring board off the ropes and knocked John off his feet. Ashley looked at John and pleaded for a tag in. Randy walked over and tagged in Torrie. Torrie looked at him in surprise. He wasn't supposed to!

"Randy what are you doing?!"

"Finish the job babe!"

Torrie got in and looked at John, who was slowly getting up. She just stood there and froze. John got up and saw who was in the ring. He looked at Randy and shaked his head. He walked over and tagged in Ashley. Ashley ran in and speared Torrie. John was worried for Torrie, but then again she was going behind his back with Randy. So he cheered Ashley on. Ashley lifted Torrie up from her hair and kicked her in the stomach. Torrie stumbled back into the corner. Ashley ran or an elbow but Torrie rolled out of the way. Torrie tripped Ashley and she fell into the corner. Torrie stood up and collected her self. She pulled her pants (actually more like underwear) and shook her ass. John hated that she did that, and he saw Randy staring. Torrie went over and gave Ashley a stink face. Then she pulled her pants down and tagged Randy in. Randy looked surprised.

"Pay back's a bitch! Get in there and finish the job!"

Randy stepped in and looked at his helpless girlfriend. He looked back at Torrie and smiled.

"Unlike you, I actually do what I'm told."

Torrie looked at Randy confused. Randy walked over to Ashley and helped her up. As he guided her over to John, he tripped her again. He pretended it was on accident and knocked John off the apron. He smiled and looked back down at Ashley. She gave Randy a 'what the hell?' expression. Randy smiled.

"A win is a win babe!"

Ashley got up and backed away.

"Well here's my win."

She ran full force and speared Randy. She ran him into the corner. Randy sat there, half confused and half shocked. He got up and gave the 'what the hell' expression back. Ashley smiled and did a spring board. Then she went over to Torrie and pulled her in. She did a mat elbow drop then threw her out of the way. She stomped on Randy and then gave him another spring board. She got to the ropes and was ready for a moonsault. Torrie ran over to pull her off, but John got in the way. Torrie pushed him away and ran for Ashley again. But Ashley was already flying through the air. Randy moved out of the way and surprisingly Ashley landed on her feet. Randy started to do his RKO but Ashley reversed it into DDT. She tagged John in and went to attack Torrie. John just picked Randy right up and Fu'ed him. He pinned him for the 1-2-3. The bell rang. Ashley slapped Torrie and ran into the ring. She hugged John and raised his arm.

"The winners of this match are Ashley and John Cena!"

Torrie looked on surprised. Randy rolled out and stood on the ramp. Ashley imitated John and did the 'you can't see me' sign. She thanked John and went to the ramp to console her loser boyfriend.

"Why did you do that?"

"A win is a win."

John grabbed a mic. Torrie got in and stood behind John.

"So….I won…."

The fans cheered.

"SO I get to pick the special guest referee…"

The fans cheered louder in anticipation.

"And I know just who to pick…"

The fans were on their feet!

"My confused girlfriend Torrie Wilson!"

Torrie looked shocked. Ashley nodded. She knew what was going to happen. Randy looked confused as well.

"Let me clue you in. You see, I think that my girl is confused on who she wants to be with. Me or the loser who's in the aisle. So now she gets to ref the match! Isn't that great honey!"

Torrie looked around and put on a slight smile. She walked over to John and kissed him. It was a passionate kiss and the fans were eating it up. Ashley could see Randy get jealous. Ashley got in front of him to hold him back.

"I swear I will kill John…"

"Why? Because he has your girl?"

"What? No! Because he's coping me! That's ours!"

Ashley slightly smiled. She turned her attention to Torrie who had the mic now.

"I would love to be the guest ref! Maybe we can get some revenge!"

She smiled and looked at Randy. Randy looked confused. He looked over to his side to see that Ashley left a note on the ground. He wondered how she got a pen and paper. He picked up the paper and read it.

'Love never lasts forever.'

With that, RAW was off the air.


	19. Save Me

**After RAW**

Torrie walked back with Cena in tow. She was so embarrassed she didn't want to see anyone then. She just wanted to be in Randy's arms. I mean….John's arms! She didn't know what she wanted. What she did know was that John knew something and that something was bad. She got into John's room and sat down. John walked in and shut the door. Torrie was surprised that he didn't slam it. John got his things together while Torrie just stared at the wall. Then John opened the door with all his stuff and started to walk out.

"Hey where are you going?"

"Oh I'm sorry I just want you and Randy to have a room that's SOUND PROOF!"

Torrie knew then that John knew. Torrie ran after the champion and grabbed on to his bag to slow him down.

"John listen to me!"

"Oh I did! I listened on the way to my match and in the food square! I'm done listening!"

"No you don't understand! What happened wasn't supposed to happen! I tried to stop it but…"

"But what? You just missed him so much that you just gave in?! Do I mean anything to you Tor?"

Torrie stood in the hallway of the arena. Some stars were watching and listening. John waited for Torrie's answer.

"Of course you do John. If I didn't I wouldn't be with you now!"

"You're just with me so that Randy could be jealous! He still has feelings for you I just know it!"

"He loves Ashley to death! He would never use her!"

"What do you explain what happened out there? You were supposed to finish her off and win not him to go and abuse her like that!"

Well would you have done that to me?"

"God no Tor! I would lay down my life for you! But you obviously don't feel the same about me."

John turned and walked away. But Torrie wasn't going to give up just yet. She took a shortcut and stood in front of the exit. John came up and almost ran into her.

"Get out of my way."

"Not until you hear me out."

"There are other exits you know."

"I'll run to every one and stop you."

"What if I trick you?"

"I'll hunt you down. Now put the bags down and listen."

John sighed and put the bags down. He put his hands on his hips. It reminded Torrie of when John did his gay voice and made fun of Randy. It's amazing on how so much can change within hours.

"What happened in there…I didn't mean for it to happen. It…just did. He came onto me, not the other way around. I don't know he feels about Ashley, but I know how I feel about you. I love you and run to the ends of the earth just to be with you. I would do anything just so that we could be together. I would do anything for you just so that I could keep you happy. Please forgive me for what I have done. I know what I did was bad…but please…forgive me…"

Torrie started to break down in tears. John felt bad for his girlfriend. He knew that she was sorry for what she did. Torrie moved out of the way and opened the door.

"There. You can go if you want."

"Not without you being mine."

John walked over to Torrie and grabbed her hand.

"But I am yours."

"I mean forever."

"What are you saying?"

"Marry me Torrie. Please."

Torrie stood back in shock. Marry him? They haven't been together for long. 3 weeks maybe? Torrie wanted to say no, that they needed more time to know each other. But if she said that he would think that she wanted Randy. She hesitated a little but the words finally came out of her mouth.

"Yes. Yes I will."

She felt John hug her really hard. She should have been happy and giddy. Tears were running down her face. John thought they were tears of happiness. Torrie knew that they were tears of sadness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ashley was already in the parking lot sitting in her car. Yeah the rules were that you can't leave till everything is cleaned up. But Ashley just threw the rules out the window. She had been sitting on there with her bags for over 10 minutes. She was going to leave at first instinct. But something always stopped her. So she blared some music and listened to it. But that didn't help so she just sat in silence and thought. She thought mostly about how Randy and treated her in the ring and how that was not part of the plan! She thought if Randy loved her or not. He was looking at Torrie an awful lot during the match. Never once did he look at Ashley or acknowledge her. But mostly she thought about her future with Randy. She felt like he didn't care much anymore. She finally got the brains to turn the car on and drive away. She only got 1 foot when Randy ran up to her window. She stopped the car and turned it off. She rolled down the window slowly. He held up the note she left before RAW went off the air.

"Ya wanna explain?"

"I think it speaks for its self."

"What's up with you?"

"I heard you in your room with Torrie. Seemed like you were having fun."

Randy sulked in the darkness of the light. Ashley turned the car again. Randy opened her car door. Ashley screamed and turned the car off.

"What was that for?"

"Do ya wanna hear me or not?"

"Not really. Do I have a choice?"

"No!"

"Didn't think so."

Ashley closed the door but Randy just opened it right back up. Ashley closed it and locked the door. The window was still down.

"So what I did….I totally didn't mean it. It meant nothing to me. I never meant it to happen."

"But why did you even start?"

"I don't know Ash! But I love you and I'm sorry for what I did. I ask you for your forgiveness."

Randy took some roses from his back. Ashley looked at the flowers. She wondered where he got it from. She took the flowers slowly and put them in the car.

"I'll stay with you."

"Thank you babe. I love you."

"I'm not done yet."

Randy backed away and put his bags in his car.

"I haven't fully forgiven you yet. So for now, I'm only staying with you for the story line."

"What the…but Ash!"

"Listen for once in your god damn life!"

Randy looked shocked. This is from the girl who was bouncing around the first day she got here. He never thought she could get this mad.

"For now, I'm staying with you for the story line. When it ends, we end. But that's just now. I could change my mind."

"Are you mad at me now?"

"Yeah. Bye babe."

Ashley blew him a kiss and drove off. Randy looked around and remembered that his bags were in her car. He made a mental note to get them before he leaves for St. Louis. He saw Torrie come out and go to her car. She was crying, he could tell. John followed and put their bags in the car. Torrie looked over to Randy. She gave him the most helpless look he had ever seen. He saw a ring on her ring finger. He mouthed 'your getting married?!' to Torrie. Torrie looked back at him and wiped tears away. She mouthed 'help me' and got in the car slowly. They drove off, but John stopped to talk to Randy.

"Hey Ran Man what's up?"

"Ashley drove away with my bags."

"You need a ride?"

"No I'm fine thanks. I saw that Torrie had a nice ring on her finger."

"Yeah we're getting married!"

"Congrats guys."

Randy looked over at Torrie who was looking out the window. She looked at Randy. She had the biggest sadness in her eyes. When John looked at her she instantly put the sparkle in her eye.

"See you later Randy!"

"Bye guys."

When they drove off, Torrie looked back. She held up a sign that she was making when John wasn't paying attention.

'Please save me.'

The car made a right turn and went down the road. Randy knew that he had a mission. His ex wasn't happy, and he needed to take her from what was ruining her.


	20. This Is My Grown Up Christmas Wish

**Christmas Eve**

Torrie put her crystal earrings in to finish off her holiday look. She looked in the mirror and looked over her outfit. White dress pants and a long sleeved v-neck red sweater. Her bracelets slid up and down her wrists. Her earrings shined in the light. Her diamond pendant was perfectly centered on her neck. And her engagement ring was on her hand. Her ring. She looked at it from far away. Usually when girls see their rings they always felt happy. But to Torrie it felt like a ball and chain. She felt like she was forced into this engagement. But then again it was her that said yes to him in the first place. But that was only to make him happy. But she was miserable. She and John were at John's house for tonight, then off to her parent's house for Christmas Day. She sighed and picked Chloe up from John's bed. She had on a little red sweater with balls on it. Her phone vibrated on the side desk making Chloe jump. Torrie looked at the screen to see that Randy was calling. This was the best thing she had seen all day.

"Hey Randy what's up?"

"Nothing. Merry Christmas to you by the way."

"Same to you. Is Ashley with you?"

"Yup. We're in NY with her family."

"Howe fun is that?"

"Eh shut up. Anyways, John's car will be there in about 2 hours."

"Oh I totally forgot! Thank you Randy!"

"Yeah no problem. Hey I have to go but later tonight I need to talk to you."

"Alright. Love you!"

Torrie froze. Why did she say that? She snapped the phone shut and threw it on the bad. She covered it in pillows. She didn't even think before she said it! She just stood in front of the bed, staring at the phone. Chloe was jumping trying to get into Torrie's arms. Torrie picked her up and started scratching her in between the ears.

"No one knows about that. Not even John ok?"

Chloe barked as her answer. She heard a pounding on the door. John stepped in. He was wearing kaki pants with a red Ralph Lauren polo.

"Hey are you ready? My dad has all the old videos out and the presents are itching to be opened!"

"Yeah I was just putting on the finishing touches."

She turned her ring around. It didn't feel right on her hand. The metal felt cold and the diamond felt piercing into her skin. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. She wiped it away and sucked it up. She put on her fake smile.

"Let's go."

Chloe followed behind Torrie's Jimmy Choo white sandals. John stopped at the top of the stairs. Torrie almost bumped into him.

"What are you waiting for?"

"This is the first time my family has seen me for a while. And having you here with the ring, I just need to build up anticipation."

Torrie laughed. She grabbed John's hand. The wedding band around his finger hugged his finger tight. Torrie looked down the banister to see John's family around the table.

"Come on. I'm ready."

She led John down the stairway. Her shoes flopped down the stairs, echoing through the living room. John's family lifted their heads up from the table to watch the couple make their way down the stairs. She could tell that all eyes were on her. She finally made it at the last step. She let go of John's hand and made her way to John's dad.

"Hello Mr. Cena. You have a very lovely house. Thank you for inviting me."

She kissed him on the cheek. She showed off the ring to all the girls that were in the corner. They all squealed and pulled her away from John's dad. Torrie stood there and held out her hand. Many of them had rings on their fingers far smaller then hers. The others just stood in awe, wishing that they could have a ring soon. Torrie smiled and answered all the questions. Yes she was surprised when John proposed. No she doesn't know when the wedding date is. No they can't borrow the ring. John stood off to the sides with his brother Matt.

"She's the one eh John?"

"I couldn't be more sure."

"Just make sure she doesn't get away from you."

"What do you mean?"

"She seems like the girl who tends to break way out of her shell sometimes. She'll build it all in, then one day she's a totally different person. Plus her ex is Randy Orton."

"And I should care why?"

"Just be careful and don't let her out of your sight. Randy has a tendency to take back the girls he used to have. Take it from me."

"Oh yes. Because you have 3 wives that left you."

Matt playfully punched him then walked away. John's dad came from the living room.

"Presents! Let's go people!"

Torrie picked up Chloe for fear that she would get trampled. John grabbed Torrie's free hand and walked her to the living room. The living room brought back a memory. It seemed so long ago…

_Torrie sat in front of Randy's fireplace in the living room. The snow fell in St.Louis. It never did so she saw little kids play out in the snow. Randy came out of the kitchen with two mugs of hot chocolate. He was dressed like he was in the Artic. Torrie laughed and took a mug from his hand._

"_What are you laughing at?"_

"_You look like an Eskimo."_

"_Shut up! It never gets this cold here."_

_Torrie took a sip and stared at Randy. His corny sweater was on and his jeans hugged his ass just right._

"_So tell me why you're wearing that hideous sweater if your parents are in the Caribbean thousands of miles away."_

"_It's the only warm thing I have."_

"_Well you have me."_

_Randy laughed and kissed Torrie. He walked over to the tree and pulled out a present for Torrie. He walked over and put it in her lap._

"_And what is this?"_

"_You got me one so I think that it's fair that I get you one."_

_The box was small, but yet kind of big. She carefully tore off the wrapping paper. She opened the box and gasped. There lay a beautiful antique ring._

"_It was my grand mothers. She gave it to me before she passed away. She told me to save it for the right person. And that's you Tor."_

_Torrie started to cry. Randy took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger. _

"_Marry me Tor and make me the happiest man in the world."_

_Within a heartbeat she said yes. Randy kissed her and then wiped away her tears. It was the best Christmas ever._

"Tor!"

Torrie shook her head. She looked down at her hand. It was still the ring that John had given her. She wished that it was the ring that Randy gave her. It pained her to give the ring back to Randy in the end.

"What babe?"

"It's your turn to give a present."

Torrie went under the tree and gave her present to Matt. He unwrapped his present slowly so this bought Torrie time to think. She missed Randy so much. His kisses any time he had free. The way he got all mad when Torrie used the last of the milk to eat the last of the Cocoa Puffs. The way his eyes sparkled and a smile broke across his face at the mention of her name. What was she doing here with John? She loved him. But her feelings for Randy went deeper. She zoned back in just in time to see Matt look at the pocket knife she had given him.

"Thanks Torrie!"

"No problem Matt."

John looked at Torrie. He could tell she had something on her mind. Just then he heard a car horn from outside. Torrie smiled and jumped up.

"John your present is here!"

Torrie ran outside and kept the door open. John walked slowly to the front door. She stopped right in front of the doorway when he saw his present. It was his old car, but new. The paint job was better then he ever imagined. The camoflauge paint job stood out in the white winter wonderland. John ran down the stairs to his new car. The leather inside was softer then a baby's skin. He had a new XM radio and a PSP in the back. Built in TV's were on the back of every head rest. The speakers were huge. He had 26 inch wheels. Torrie stood there smiling.

"It has over 600 horse power."

John almost started to cry. He ran over and hugged Torrie. She could tell he was happy. She spotted a note in the back seat. John walked over to his family to show his new car off. Torrie got the note from the back seat and read it.

_Torrie,_

_God I hope you're reading this. Well here's John's car. I hope he likes it. I added a few touches for you by the way. I'm sure you'll find them. Like the carpet is pink. That was just to annoy John. But to my point for writing this. The truth is, I still love you Tor. I saw your sign when you drove off with John that night. I saw the sadness when you looked at your ring. Whenever you do, I can always see it. Yeah you can't sneak away from me! I just want you to know, I will do anything in my power to get you back. I want you happy. If that means hurting John on the process, then so be it damn it! Merry Christmas babe. I love you._

_Randy_

Torrie wiped the tears from her eyes. She realized that she was alone outside. Randy loved her. He was going to save her. She looked at her ring one last time. This time, she felt happy. Only because she knew that it wouldn't be on her finger for long.


	21. Rescuing The Princess

**Editors Note: **Hello everyone! Well History Day is over so I'm not that busy anymore! I just have basketball and school! I want to thank the following people for submitting reviews to me: **thealphamale (he put me up for making the story in the first place), MissPhilippinesSuperStar, rory21, Flowers-n-Ginger, angel chick1589, LULUCENA7, wweishot, Sandra Moore7474, inu romance FREAK, lonely-4-life, JohnCenaXTrishStratus, legendkillerRKO, That-Girl4501, and Nick!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Randy hung up his cell phone, replaying the words Torrie had said to him. "Love ya." He had longed to hear those from Torrie for a long time. He had missed everything about Torrie since the moment he left her. He knew he could have gotten her back at any time he wanted. He just held his grudge a little too long. Now she was with John and engaged. Randy blamed himself for not getting Torrie sooner. He often dreamed about what it would be like if they were still together. His dreams were interrupted with a knocking on the door. Ashley came in. She wore a dark green v-neck dress with black Gucci heels. Her mom's pearls didn't exactly match but he knew they meant a lot to her. She had matching pearl earrings in. Ashley's hair was curled but put back into a cute pony tail. Randy looked down at his own outfit. Light kaki jeans with his corny Christmas sweater.

"Why are you so dressed up when we're not going anywhere?"

"I just came back from dinner with my friends remember?"

"Oh right! I forgot sorry!"

"But why are you in your corny Christmas sweater when we're not near your parents?"

"Just…making sure it still fits."

Ashley laughed and started to take off her dress. She went behind her changing screen and changed. Randy took off his sweater and kakis and threw on his light denim jeans with his light blue Ralph Lauren polo. Ashley came out in camo pants and a long sleeved black shirt button up with a hood. She took her hair down and shook it. Randy stared on. How could he hurt a girl so innocent?

"So what are we waiting for? We have presents to open!"

Ashley grabbed Randy's hand and dragged him to her living room. Ashley's dog was sleeping but awoke at the noise of Randy trying to catch up. Randy twirled her around into his arms.

"Jeeze Randy good job of making me dizzy!"

"That was so I could open a present first!"

Randy ran to the tree and searched for a present for him. Ashley ran over and jumped on his back. Randy went to the couch and dropped her off there. Ashley landed with a big thud. Randy got on top of her and kissed her. Then he got off and got a present. He walked over and gave his present to Ashley.

"For me? Oh you shouldn't have!"

"Well in that case…"

Randy took the present and started to put it back. Ashley grabbed it before he got to far away.

"I was kidding!"

Ashley tore off the wrapping paper and looked at the box in front of her. She opened it and saw sparkly things. She gasped when she saw a slew of necklaces, bracelets, and chains in the box. She squealed and tried on all the new jewelry she had. Randy looked at her then smiled. This was part of his 'heart break plan.' First he candy coats things to make it look like he's not even thinking about leaving the girl. Then slowly he shows signs that he's not as interested. Then he ignores the girl until she comes crawling to him asking what's going on. Then he gets mad and breaks up with the girl. And Ashley would be the first girl in a serious relationship to feel the wrath. Ashley hugged Randy so tight the diamonds cut into his skin. Ashley finally took everything off then headed towards the tree. She jumped back to the couch and handed Randy a present. Randy inspected the package carefully.

"What do you think it is? A bomb? Open it already!"

Randy opened the present slowly just to get Ashley mad. Then he tore it open and looked at the glass that was before him. Inside was a diamond encrusted watch. He looked at his old beaten up leather watch. He took it off and threw it in the trash can. He opened the box and put his new watch on. It looked so good on him.

"Do you like it?"

"Why else would I be wearing it?"

"Oh you like it! I was so worried you wouldn't! I know you don't like Gucci that much but I gave it a chance!"

"I like anything you give me."

"OK we have time for one more till our dinner reservations. Let's see…"

Just then Ashley's phone rang. She held up her finger and ran to her kitchen.

"Hello? Hey mom….yeah we're fine….yes we're keeping warm….no I locked it….see the thing is…."

Randy's phone vibrated. He had gotten a text. He looked at the recent text he had just received. It was from Torrie. A big smile swept across his face. She had seen the note in the back seat of John's car.

'_When will the knight in shining armor come and rescue the helpless princess?'_

Randy laughed then looked at Ashley in the kitchen doorway. She was explaining some stupid story to her mom about how she locked the door or something. Randy thought about what to send back. Finally he sent another message.

'_7 days after the newly rung year. That is when I will come for you.'_

Randy turned off his phone. He loved keeping Torrie hanging off every word he said. Ashley emerged from the kitchen with her car keys.

"The rest of the presents will have to wait. We have to go to dinner!"

Randy got up and put his arm around Ashley. The whole time he thought about Torrie. He felt no remorse for the heart break Ashley would have. Only 2 weeks till New Years Revolution. 2 weeks till he gets his princess back.


	22. Anyway You Want It

**New Years Revolution**

The divas were in the limo on their way to the Pepsi Arena in Albany, NY. Ashley was bouncing in the car pointing out little cafes and shops. She was excited that she was close to home for once. She looked over at Torrie who was talking to Candace. Torrie lifted up her hand to show Candace her nails. Ashley saw that Torrie didn't have her ring on. She tilted her head, thinking of the excuse for her not to have her. She asked without thinking.

"Where's your ring Tor?"

All the divas looked at Torrie's hand to find that the ring was, indeed, not on her hand. Trish grabbed Torrie's hand, as if the ring were microscopic.

"She's right! Where is it Tor? You had it on this morning!"

Torrie could feel her face burning red. She almost told Ashley how she was going to be screwed over and that John would have the worst night of his life. But she shut her mouth. She needed an excuse. She had it this morning…walked to the lobby…

"Ummm….the ring got to tight on my finger. It's in my bag so when I get to Boston I can get it re-fit."

"So that's why you kept bending your finger this morning!"

Torrie looked over to see who said that. It was Mickie James, the new bubbly brunette. But the thing is, Torrie never bent her finger this morning. Maybe to fix her bra strap, but that was about it. Mickie winked at Torrie, then turned to Victoria to ask her about her knee brace. Torrie looked at Trish, who looked at Torrie funny.

"Is everything OK between you and John?"

"Of course. Couldn't be better."

The divas arrived at the Pepsi arena. As they stepped off each one was handed the script for the night. Torrie tore open the script and searched it. She looked at the elimation match between John and 5 other stars. All of a sudden Torrie lifted her head to the scream of joy coming from Ashley.

"Oh my god I can't believe it! I'm going to…"

She was just about to say "Women's champion", but stopped herself. No one knew about it besides her and the McMahons.

"…win the Bra and Panties match!"

"It's not the big of a deal you know."

"Because you've won lots of them Vick, but me? I've barely competed!"

Ashley sighed and walked away. She looked at Trish who had a satisfying smile on her face. She would win, once again. But Ashley was ready to wipe that smile off her face. She walked over to Trish and looked over her shoulder.

"So you win again do you?"

"Yeah. I guess Vince loves me that damn much."

"If you mean he love's you by screwing you over then OK."

Ashley walked away, leaving Trish confused. A smile went across her face. She looked over to the parking lot to see the guy's car roll up. She ran over to greet Randy. She stood back and greeted everyone that came out. Randy was last and on his phone.

"I'm sorry it broke ma...there's a 30 day warranty on it so you can exchange it…I'm not gonna fix it for you…Have dad, that's his area…hey I got to go we're here…yea you can call me if you fix it…love you to."

Randy closed his phone and kissed Ashley on the cheek. He looked for Torrie, but didn't find her. Ashley directed Randy's face in front of hers.

"What broke of your mom's that she wanted you to fix?"

"Oh the chocolate fountain we gave them for christmas. My dad thought it would be funny to put a big chunk of solid chocolate in there to see if it would melt by the hot plate…never did."

"Wow your dad is definitely a risk taker."

"Always has, always will be."

Randy felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw John standing there.

"What's up John?"

"Have you seen Torrie? I found her ring on the lobby floor."

John held the ring up. Then it hit Ashley. Torrie didn't put it in her bag! She dropped it on purpose! But why? She looked at Randy who let out a loud laugh.

"What was that for?"

"Sorry but I saw that on the floor but thought it was someone else's. I can take it and give it to Torrie."

"When will you see her?"

"You never know. Or you can give it to Ashley to give to her."

"Nah, I'll just find her. Later."

John walked away and caught up with Adam and Amy. Ashley started to think. Why would Torrie drop her ring in the hotel lobby? She had little time to think. Randy's voice snapped her out of a trance.

"I said, I'm gonna go get changed."

"Oh ok. Bye babe."

Ashley tried to kiss him, but Randy turned too quickly. Ashley wondered if there was something Randy was planning. Ashley walked away to the entrance. She had some investigating to do. But she would do it later. She had to get ready for her match. And she had to get ready to ruin Trish's life.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Torrie pulled Mickie to a corner by the garbage cans. It stunk but it was only way to get Mickie alone.

"Geeze Torrie you scared me! What's up?"

"Why did you cover for me?"

"What do you mean?"

"In the car. When I didn't have my ring. Why did you cover for me?"

Mickie sighed. She looked at the blonde diva. She barely knew her, but she felt so close.

"Because I know what's going on."

"Huh?"

"I know that your only engaged to John just so he could be happy. I know that you don't want to be with him anymore. So you dropped the ring on the floor of the lobby and walked away."

"How do you know this?"

"Because I did the same thing a long time ago. Now we better hurry up. John found your ring and might need an explanation."

Mickie heard Trish call for her. Mickie hugged Torrie and whispered into her ear.

"What ever you do, don't hurt John to bad. He love's you to much he's oblivious to everything around him."

Mickie ran to Trish and walked with her. Torrie couldn't believe Mickie knew. She felt sort of relieved that she had someone to talk to about all of this. She decided she would have to give the new diva her number. She came out of the shadows to see John running to her.

"Hey! You dropped this."

John held out the ring. Torrie could barely look at it because it hurt to look at it. But Torrie just smiled and put it back on.

"Thank you babe. I thought I put it in my bag. But I guess it just missed!"

"Why would you put it in your bag?"

"It's getting a little to tight on me. You think we could re-fit it one of these days?"

"Of course. What ever you want, you get."

John kissed Torrie and grabbed her hand. What ever she wanted, she would get. She took those words into consideration. She wanted Randy. So did that mean she would get him? Obviously yes since John would let her have what ever she wanted. She smiled and moved closer to John. She loved John, but for a different reason. He had given her "permission" to leave him. And by tonight, she would do just that.


	23. Tears, And Lots Of Them

**Editors Note: **OK this might be a boring chapter because it's the thoughts of Randy, Torrie, Ashley and John before I go on to the matches. Just a head's up: **THE STORY WILL END SOON!** Maybe in 2-3 chapters. But I'll come back for a sequel. Later!

**2 Hours till New Years Revolution**

_Our separation has its faults_

_But I don't wanna leave it all_

_So write the letters in teary ink_

_I just need some time to think_

_And I just need some time to think_

Torrie sat in one the seats at ring side looking at the squared circle. At first, it all looks so peaceful. Like nothing bad happens in there. But in the years Torrie has worked with the WWE many things she wished she could forget had happened. Like when Evolution just dumped Randy on his ass when he became World Heavyweight Champion? That's when she was all his. She would be his by the end of the night. She sat there, wondered how John would feel about all this. Of course he would be broken. Depressed maybe. He loved her so much, she didn't even deserve it. She felt a pang of guilt thinking about her future actions. She led her eyes to the tech crew getting all the lights and fireworks ready. Torrie didn't know any of them personally. She wondered if they had the same troubles the stars go through. You know, relationship problems, cat fights, name calling behind backs. Nah, they couldn't. They weren't on the same level as the rest of the stars. Shawn Michaels had entered the ring and started to warm up in it. Torrie watched him intently. Every move he made, he made carefully. Torrie never made her moves carefully. She just went for it and hoped it would all turn out good. Shawn started to do high kicks, obviously warming up for Sweet Chin Music. Torrie noticed he tried to hit the same spot in the air whenever he kicked. And every time he did. Finally Shawn walked out and went to the back. Torrie had known Shawn for a while, but in all her time here he never warmed up in the ring. Then Chris Masters came out. He slid into the ring and did some jumps off the top rope. Then he stretched his arms for the Masterlock and did a few squats. Like Shawn, he exited as quickly as he came in. Torrie started to get suspicious. Then she saw John come out. She yelped and got on the floor, looking between the seats to see him. John stood in the middle of the ring with the belt over his shoulder. He looked around, and smiled. He walked back and left the arena to be silent. All the lights went off except those left to light the ring up. Torrie stared at the ring for 20 minutes. And for those 20 minutes, Torrie couldn't help but cry.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Baby just say goodnight_

_I'll be gone tomorrow_

_Baby just close your eyes_

_I can't take the sorrow_

Randy sat in his room searching through his iPod for a good song. Nothing appealed to him so he turned it off and put it away. Tonight was the night he gets his lady back. Torrie would be his once again and all would be right in the world. But for some reason Ashley was embedded into his mind. Every time he thought of something it was connected to Ashley. His dog Bush at home made him think of how Ashley got trampled over by the huge dog on Christmas day. The yellow color on the walls made him think of when Ashley dragged him swimsuit shopping with her and she tried of the infamous "itsy-bitsy-teeny-weenie-yellow-polka-dot-bikini." She looked good in it too. She bought it and wore it to the beach that November day they went to LA for a break from work. An old Eddie Guerrero shirt made him think of the day he died and Ashley used the shirt as a comfort item from Randy's closet. She hadn't known Eddie long, but when she talked to him they would always run around and cause trouble. Randy shook his head, hoping that would work. It didn't. He finally focused on his "match." How, by the end of the night he would be the WWE champion. And Torrie would be by his side with the Women's Championship. He would stand over John smiling. Torrie would blow him kisses, ending with the middle finger. Ashley would probably be crying in the corner screaming "WHY?!" or something. Crying. Mostly caused by pain or sadness. And for one moment, that's what Randy felt. And for that one moment, a few tears slipped out of his eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Baby just walk away_

_You know I can't stay_

_There's no easy way to say goodbye_

_So baby just say goodnight_

Ashley straightened her hat, but moved it back to the side. Something was bothering her, but she didn't know what. She still was trying to figure out why Torrie didn't have her ring. She thought about how she acted around John. Sort of secluded, but sometimes bubbly. When was that sometimes? When Randy was in the room! So Randy is connected to Torrie somehow! But how? What are they doing, or at least planning on doing. Then Ashley reflected on hoe Randy acted around her. Quiet, shy, not very lively. But sometimes he was. When was he? When Torrie was around! Ashley jumped like she had just figured something out. Randy and Torrie were planning something! But what? And did it involve her? She remembered that Randy left his phone in her room when he visited her. He was all nice and cute then. She searched her bag for it. Found it! She sifted through it to see if she could find anything. Nothing. When she had given up, she realized that Randy had texts! She felt so dumb! She went to his inbox and checked there. Most of them were to John or his family. She found one from Torrie. It was dated Christmas last year. She looked at the message. A knight saving a princess? She looked at his response. He'll "save" her on New Years Revolution. Today! Randy was going to do something for Torrie today! But save her from what? Finally Ashley got the idea. She sat down on the bench. No, he couldn't. He wouldn't! Would he? The thought of him doing it made her cry. And she cried for 10 minutes, with the thought of her lost love circled her head.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_We're in a spell that never ends_

_The empty hourglass wore me thin_

_So let the phone do its work_

_Your voice is heaven but it hurts_

_Your words are memories but they burn_

John looked over everything one last time. As he stood in the middle of the ring he couldn't help to see Torrie laying on the floor looking at him. He started to question it, but let it go. She had been acting crazy the past month. He figured it had been hormones (really bad hormones!) and let it go. He walked backstage and talked to people. He saw Adam with Amy talking about his match with Ric. John smiled and went back to his room. He looked through his suitcase and found the picture he had packed. It was him and Torrie at her house in Idaho Christmas day. Torrie spilt eggnog on her shirt after her little cousin ran into her thinking he was a train crashing. The stain could be easily spotted on her shirt, but she didn't care. She still posed for the picture before finally fuming over how the little kid ruined her $400 cashmere sweater. She was showing off her ring in the picture. She was obviously happy about the ring. The ring. The ring he found in the lobby, on the floor. Why was it on the floor again? He couldn't remember. Then something random popped into his head. The night they drove off to the hotel after they got engaged, Torrie had made a sign and held it up to the back so Randy could see. What did it say? He remembered Torrie sticking it in the pocket of his bag. He searched the pockets till he found it in the smallest one. He un-crumpled the paper so he could read it. The word 'help' was on the paper in big, bold letters. Help? With what? John felt like he had got hit by a train, ran over by a semi and shot till he was dead. Then he came back to life and the whole thing started over again. In other words, he felt crappy. Had she said 'help' because she didn't want to be with him? What had he done? Nothing. But Randy had done something, he was sure of it. The thought of Randy taking Randy away made him cry. Yes cry. All out crying. A good stream of tears rolled down his cheeks. Tonight would not be a good night.


	24. One Down, One To Go

**Women's Championship Match**

Trish stood behind the curtain, waiting for her cue. Ashley spied on her around the corner. She walked out and stood next to her for 10 seconds. Trish turned around and let out a slight yelp.

"Why are you here?"

"Just to wish you good luck."

"Oh. Well thank you. And good job on your….match."

"Thank you."

A giggle rang out through the arena and the crowd went wild. Trish smiled at Ashley.

"That's my cue. Later punk."

Trish waved and went out. Cameras were flashing everywhere. Ashley was surprised that Trish hadn't gone blind by now. Ashley watched the match on the monitor. Mickie James was totally in character. Ashley wondered if Mickie liked being known as Trish's psychotic follower. Then the bell rang and the match started. Mickie wasted time by saying how it was an honor wrestling her, blah blah blah. Finally Trish gave her a clothesline. Mickie stood up and fought back. By now Trish was being handled my Mickie. Ashley felt a set of hands go over her eyes.

"Guess who."

"The devil himself?"

"Close enough."

Randy spun her around and gave her a slight kiss. Ashley noticed he was in high spirits. Maybe Ashley was wrong. He would never leave her for Torrie again. Not in a million years.

"So when do we go out?"

"When he hear Trish's music replay."

"Good enough. You excited?"

"Are you kidding me? I'm going to be Women's Champion. How can I not?"

Ashley saw Torrie out of the corner of her eye. She was walking towards them. Oh great. Torrie's smell filled the air as she got closer. Love Spell. She always wore that when….Ashley pushed the thought out of her head.

"Hey Ashley! I want to say congratulations on winning your match tonight."

"Oh, thank you I guess."

Ashley grabbed Randy's arm and moved closer. She made it known that Randy was hers. Torrie just smiled and looked at Randy.

"And I'm sorry your not in a match tonight Randy. Vince shouldn't hold back such good talent."

Ashley grew red with anger. Torrie was obviously flirting with him. And he was falling head over heels for it. Ashley stepped in front of Randy. She quick checked the monitor. Trish was getting ready for her ending move, Stratusfaction.

"Why are you here?"

"I was just about to ask the same thing to you."

"You'll find out soon enough. Now leave. We're almost on."

Torrie smiled and winked at Randy as she left. Ashley stomped her foot and faced the curtain. Randy was still looking at Torrie. Ashley heard the bell ring. Trish had won, again. She nudged Randy.

"Let's go."

Ashley walked out with Randy behind. She grabbed a mic on her way out.

"Stop your celebration Trish. Vince has granted me a title shot tonight, and I'm taking it now."

Ashley walked to the ring. The look on Trish's face was priceless. Randy was smiling and doing his part. Basically he was warming Ashley up for her fight. Ashley slid in and speared Trish immediately. The crowd was booing loudly. Ashley gave Trish some lefts and rights until the ref pulled her off. The bell rang and the match was on. Ashley grabbed Trish by the hair and whipped her across the ring. Ashley sat on the top turn buckle and waited. This was it. This was her time to shine. She heard the crowd cheer. Trish stood up and looked at Ashley. Ashley flew across the ring and gave Trish a Moonsault. The ref counted. 1…2…Ashley was pushed off! The ref re-counted. 1…2….3! Who had taken her title shot? The crowd started to boo again. But most were in shock. Lillian announced the winner with a shaky voice.

"The winner of this match…..and the new Women's Champion…I guess…..Torrie Wilson."

Ashley looked up. Torrie held the belt up in pride. Randy got in the ring and smiled. He went over to Ashley and consoled her. Torrie looked at Ashley and slapped her. Then she left the ring. Ashley sat there in shock. That wasn't planned! She was supposed to win the title! She looked at Randy. He was looking at Randy who was giving Torrie a "mean look". Ashley saw John come out with an amazed look on his face. He looked at Torrie, then at Ashley, then at Trish, then at the belt. He smiled and kissed Torrie. They both held their championships high. Torrie smiled, but the smile was directed at Randy. They looked like they shared something. Ashley looked at Randy, and brought his face to hers.

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving."

Randy got up and left. Ashley looked at him weird. Trish was gaining conscience slowly. Randy looked back at her and smiled. Ashley got up and followed him. She turned him around and slapped him. Everyone started to cheer. Randy looked at her in shock. Ashley slowly turned and went to the back. She was in no mood to talk to anyone. She hoped that the night would end soon. The match left was John's Elimation Chamber Match. She knew that would go well. But little did she know, it would be her worst nightmare.


	25. Closed Curtain

**Editors Note:** This is the last chapter for Try And Stop Me. I know I'm being evil leaving you hanging by a thread! But I'll come back with a sequel later don't worry! Otherwise thank you for all the reviews!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Elimation Chamber Match**

John stood behind the curtain with Torrie at his side. She kept looking at the title belt over and over again. She wondered what happened between Randy and Ashley after her brawl with Trish. John took Torrie's hand. He looked right into her eyes. This was the women he would spend the rest of his life with. But Torrie had a different thought. This was the night she would leave John. Most of her felt happy. But a little bit of her felt bad. She couldn't feel bad, right? The 5 other participants appeared at the curtain. Shawn's music played first.

"See you out there guys."

He winked at Torrie and left. Torrie looked at him funny, even though he already left. One by one the contestants went out to the arena. Randy strolled up and tapped John's shoulder, which made him jump.

"Whoa Randy I didn't see you behind me! What's up?"

"Just came to say congrats to you man. Your gonna go through a hell of a match."

"I know. But at the end of the night, I have my title and my girl."

'_Not for long you won't.' _

Torrie smiled at the thought. She looked at Randy, who was thinking the same thing. Randy smiled and patted John on the back. John's music started to play.

"It's time to go. Let's do this."

Torrie grabbed John's hand and followed him out. She looked over at Randy who winked at her. This time Torrie returned the wink. She walked out to a sold out crowd yelling like hell. She admired the cheers for the last time. By the end of the night the boos would be so loud you would be able to hear them in Japan. She looked at John who was running around the top of the ramp. He took Torrie in for a big kiss. She gave back, but not as much as she used to. The couple walked toward the chamber. John didn't look the least bit intimidated. Torrie helped him in, and then closed the door. She leaned on the banister and watched the match as it started. All the while she couldn't stop thinking about what she would do after the match. An elbow drop or a body slam would occasionally bring her back. Finally John came in and cleaned the house….of course until Kane came out and decimated everyone. Torrie was feeling worried whenever John was in trouble. The emotion could be seen on her face. After what seemed like forever the bell finally rang. John was standing tall in the middle of the ring. Torrie opened the door to celebrate with him. They kissed and held their titles high.

"You think you know me…"

Adam's music played through the speakers. He came out with Amy in tow. Adam took the mic from Amy's hands.

"Congrats John. But let this be short lived. I'm cashing in!"

Vince came out, strutting like usual.

"He's right John. You are to compete now!"

Vince took the brief case and Adam made his way down to the ring. Torrie ran out of the ring and stood on the side again. Adam speared John and the bell rang. Torrie saw Randy run to the ring and tear Adam off. He threw him out of the ring. Randy stalked John for the RKO. Torrie ran in and went in between Randy and John. John stood up and looked at Torrie. Torrie looked at him for the while. Then she slapped him. She moved out of the way so Randy could do his job. RKO connected. 1….2…..3! Randy won the WWE title! Ashley ran to the ring and tried to attack Torrie. Torrie lead her to the ring. Ashley stupidly followed. Torrie kicked her in the stomach and gave her a DDT. Torrie stood next to Randy, holding his hand in victory. She looked down at John, who was shaking his head. Torrie beckoned for a mic. Once she got one, she lashed out.

"John! John baby! News flash: We're through! You never made me happy. I used you for Randy. So here's your god damn ring. The wedding is off!"

Torrie threw the ring at John. She handed the mic to Randy.

"This is the end Ash. Go back to your wallowing hole. The team of Torrie and Orton are back!"

Torrie and Randy held their titles high. Randy passionately kissed her. But wait. Torrie didn't feel anything. Neither did Randy. What's happening? They looked at each other. No feelings. For both of them. But they dare wouldn't tell the other about it. Instead they looked at their fallen companions. Ashley was crying, while John just stared at the ring he had given Torrie. Torrie felt the tears coming. She tried to blink them back. She accidentally let one slip. In the end, Ashley was heart broken, John wanted revenge, and Torrie and Randy didn't want each other any more. How would the next months play out? None of them knew. But now, Randy and Torrie had to put on their best acting face and pretend every thing was OK.


	26. EMERGENCY CHAPPIE!

This has nothing to do with the stories. But I believe this is true.

Today, confirmed that Chris Benoit and his family were found dead in their home in Atlanta. Here's the article from are still awaiting further details, but is extremely saddened to report that former WWE and WCW World champion Chris Benoit and his wife, former WCW and ECW personality Nancy "Woman" Benoit were both found dead today in Atlanta, Georgia. Obviously this will be a huge developing story in the days to come but at this point, we'd like to express our deepest condolences to the Benoit's family, friends, and fans at this time.

_A meeting is currently ongoing at WWE TV and it is expected that tonight's three hour Raw will now be dedicated to Benoit's memory._

_6:09 Update: issued the following statement this afternoon, also announcing that the Benoits' family (the couple had two children, although if it was them has not been confirmed) were also found dead:_

_"WWE is sad to report that Chris Benoit and his family have been found dead in their home. Police are currently investigating the circumstances surrounding the deaths. Tonight's Raw will be a tribute to Chris and his family."'_

I want to say personally that this is the saddest moment in WWE. My thoughts and prayers go out To Chris's extended family and friends. This is truly sad. And thinking this isn't just some sick storyline it must be true. I'm sure the whole wwe world in shock. I still am. My god I'm crying….

Chris was an amazing wrestler. He had something many wrestlers don't. He's a veteran but is still in the game. His last title was the United States Championship. He is a former WWE World Heavyweight Champion. Through WWE's good times and bad, he still stayed. I would like to dedicate this "chapter" To Chris and his family. May they rest in peace…


End file.
